Spark
by winxluv101
Summary: Roxy's sister, Rocksand and her 3 friends come to visit. The four of them are a band and when the wizards find out, what danger will Rocksand be in?
1. Hey sis

Roxy and the Winx had walked into the Frutti Music Bar, where they were greeted by their boyfriends. They all hugged them tenderly and kissed them on the cheeks.

"Alright alright back to work" said Klaus as he hugged Roxy, "Oh and before I forget. Roxy, you have a special visitor coming today"

"Who?" Roxy asked curiously

"Oh, nobody" Klaus said as he walked back behind the juice counter.

"Come on," Stella said excited, "Who's coming to visit Roxy?"

Klaus just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nice try, but when Stella hears something important, she'll never give up on it" said Musa

"Definetly" said Tecna, "She even made me tell her what I was getting her for her birthday last year"

"Impressive, but she can't beat a grown man" Klaus boasted

"Come on, dad. Please" Roxy pleaded with puppy dog eyes, "You know you can't say no to the the sad face"

"Come on Klaus, just don't look at the eyes" Sky said

It took a while, but Klaus finally gave in, "Fine, fine its Rocksand! Just stop with the eyes, they're killing me!" Roxy actually screamed with happiness.

"Rocksand's coming! Yay!" she screamed

The Winx and Specialists all looked at her confused, "Who's Rocksand?" Flora asked

"Oh that's right. You all were in the Magic dimension. Wow," Klaus started, "I actually never thought that I would ever say that, but Bloom could possibly know who she is"

Everyone looked at Bloom, "Sorry, Klaus. I wasn't in Gardenia at the moment. Roxy can you explain more?" Bloom asked Roxy

"Huh? Oh yeah, Rocksand is my sister, see?" Roxy showed them all a picture on her cell phone of her, Klaus and a pretty girl at the beach.

"There's me, dad, and Rocksand when we were 16" Roxy explained, "We're fraternal twins"

"Wow, you two actually look somewhat alike, you're both so pretty." Layla said

"Yeah, but you should see her now; she's beautiful"

"You are too, Roxy" Stella said

"Yeah, and she even has her own band, Spark"

"Spark, eh? It's been a while since I heard that name" said Andy as he walked up to the counter as well as Mark and Ryo.

"So Rocksand's coming to town?" Ryo said as he elbowed Mark a couple times.

"Alright alright, that's enough. What about Misty?" Mark laughed as he elbowed Ryo back

The all laughed for a while when Andy started to talk for a while, "It'll be 3 years straight today, Mark"

"I know. 3 whole years of us" Mark smirked

"Ooh, Mark. Who's us?" Stella said as Brandon and the others came up to the girls.

"Rocksand of course" Ryo answered before Mark could say anything

Roxy nodded, "Yep, that's pretty much the reason were all friends now"

"By the looks of the people around this place, I think that the news has spread" said Musa

They all looked around and ,sure enough, everyone was whispering about Spark. Ryo, Mark and Andy had been whispering, and this didn't go unnoticed by Stella.

"What aren't you telling us?" she said curiously

"They told you everything" Klaus said

"Yeah, I don't know what you're talking about" said Roxy as she absent mindedly picked up a magazine and pretended to be reading.

"Humans" Tecna scolded

"Why won't you tell us?" Bloom asked

"Keep your voices down" Andy scolded

"Why?" Sky asked

"If you're in Gardenia, you _have _to know who Spark is, but in your case" Andy started, "If you don't know who they are, you're a nobody in this town"

"Andy's right" Mark said, "Their hometown is Gardenia, so everyone in Gardenia should know them"

Musa cleared her throat loudly, "Aren't you going to tell us why?"

"They're a famous band, okay?" Roxy admitted

"Famous in Gardenia or..." Stella said excited

"Famous in the world"

"How?" Flora asked as four girls entered the Frutti Music Bar. One of them with blonde hair walked up to Sky, "Excuse me, my friend here is looking for a girl named Roxy, or a man named Klaus?"

"Rocksand!" Roxy screamed as she clung to one of the girls neck, "I'm so happy you're here!"

"Hey lil' sis. How're you and dad?" Rocksand said

"We're good, and someone's been waiting to see you" Roxy said as she let go of Rocksand

"Hey Rocky" Mark said as he hugged Rocksand from behind, "You are looking gorgeous as usual"

"Mark" she exclaimed as he kissed her cheek, "Don't scare me like that"

Bloom took the moment when Mark had let her go to introduce them, "Hi Rocksand"

Rocksand turned to look at Bloom and smiled, "Hi. You must be Bloom. Roxy's told me all about you all"

"Like what?" Musa asked

"Well, Musa. She's told me your names, your boyfriends names, and that you all call yourselves the _Winx_" Rocksand said as she read through her text messages.

"Wow, than which one is which?" Tecna said

"You are Tecna" she looked at Stella, "You are Stella", she turned to Flora, "Flora and Layla"

"Pretty good, but I bet you can't name our boyfriends' names" Stella challenged as she laughed

"Are you challenging Rocksand?" the girl with blonde hair said as she lightly laughed

"Nope, I'm just seeing how good she is"

"Alright, Stella. There's Sky, Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu" Rocksand said as she smiled at Stella, "Enough with your names, it's time for us to introduce ourselves. As you know, I'm Rocksand, the lead singer and guitarist"

The girls that walked in the Frutti Music Bar stepped forward, "I'm Misty, the drummer"

"I'm May, the keyboardist"

"And I'm Sierra, backup guitarist"

The Winx all smiled at the girls, "So all of you together are _Spark_?" Flora asked

"In the flesh" May said sweetly

The girls were all 19, like the Winx. May had amber hair that was curled at the ends and went down to her waist, and she also had green eyes. Misty had blonde hair that was slightly curled and went down to her shoulders, and she had blue eyes. Sierra had black hair that was straight and had brown eyes. Lastly, Rocksand had wavy pink hair with red tips that went to the middle of her back and her eyes were purple, like Roxy's. Like Roxy had said, she was beautiful.

"Lemme guess. You aren't from around here?" Rocksand asked

"How'd ya guess?" Tecna asked

"Well, whenever we go to a public place and talk to someone, they either ask for autograph, or a favor" May said as she crossed her arms

"What kind of favors?" Flora asked

"Like asking for us to make them a song and mention them at a concert" said Sierra

"Or taking a picture with them and putting it on the internet" said Misty

"But that life's over" Rocksand said seriously, signaling the girls to stop talking, "We're here to visit while we're on tour"

"That's wonderful!" Roxy squealed as she once again hugged Rocksand, "It's about time. It's been almost a year since I've seen you" Rocksand hugged her back.

"We'll be in town for a couple of weeks" Sierra said

"Perfect amount of time to get to know each other" Bloom said as she smiled

"How about we go to the beach?" Misty asked

"Perfect"

"We'll meet you there" Rocksand said as she put her sunglasses back on, "Meet us in 15 minutes"

Bloom nodded and the girls all walked out and the Winx all got together.

"This is bad, this is really bad" Tecna said worried

"What's bad?" Roxy asked

"We're fighting the wizards, that's what's bad"

"So?"

Bloom sighed, "Tecna's trying to say that because of the white circle and your sister"

"The wizards would try to do them harm in some way" Musa finished

"And they _hate_ me. But as long as they don't know that she's my sister, they won't bother her"

"Good, now let's go meet them at the beach" Stella said as she and the Winx started to head home, unknown to them that Duman had heard everything...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, you guys. This story is bound to be one of the favorites. Rocksand is most likely going to be in some danger in later chapters though<strong>

**winxluv**


	2. New song

The Winx, Roxy, Andy, Mark, Ryo, and the Specialists were at the beach already when Spark had arrived. Roxy had walked up to Rocksand,

"You're here!"

Rocksand smiled at her younger sister as she and the others walked up to the others, "Of course we're here. We never break a promise, or a meeting. But the meetings are usually covered by Jason"

Mark stood up with his arms crossed, "Who's Jason?"

Rocksand looked at Mark surprised, "Well he's,"

"Tall" May said with a smirk

"Smart" Sierra said as she put her hands on her hips

"Handsome" Misty said as she exhaled lovingly

"No, no, and ew, he's engaged Misty"

"I was just kidding" Misty said as she sat down

"I was going to say that Jason is our manager" Rocksand said as she sat on Mark's lap, "Why? Is somebody jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? No," Mark said as he wrapped his arm around Rocksand's waist.

"Now what shall we do before we perform" May asked as she and Sierra sat down next to Misty,

"Perform?" Roxy asked

"Yeah, for a return party for us, we'll be performing live at the Frutti Music Bar" May explained

"Cool, we'll finally hear some music by Spark" Bloom said as she sipped her drink

"Oh yeah. Since you're Roxy's sister, what's your pow-" Stella started, but Roxy put her hand up to her mouth.

"Um, Rocksand? Can you and the girls can you go ask dad when your show will start?" Roxy asked nervously

"Uh, sure?" Rocksand asked as she and the others stood up and walked back inside.

"Stella!" Roxy yelled once they were gone, "My sister doesn't know about magic yet!"

"She doesn't?" Stella asked, "I for sure thought that-"

"Well, she doesn't. I'll tell her when there is no other choice to" Stella was about to argue when the girls had come back.

"He said 6 sharp" May said

"Oh thank you" Roxy said

Rocksand looked at her sister suspiciously, "Roxy dear? Can you come with me for a moment? I wanna catch up with my sister"

Roxy nodded as she got out of her seat and she and Rocksand walked along the ocean coast. Rocksand and Roxy walked barefoot across the shallow waters.

"Rox, what are you hiding from me?" Rocksand looked at her seriously as they continued to walk, "You _never_ hide things from me"

"Hiding? I'm not hiding anything" Roxy replied absently, "I don't know what your talking about"

Rocksand laughed to herself and shook her head, "Same old Roxy. Thinking she can hide things from me when she can't. You know you'll have to tell me sooner or later"

"Good...I choose later"

"Fine, let's go back to your friends. They seem nice"

"They are"

They walked back to where the others were and they all started laughing and sharing stories and the time passed by...

* * *

><p>Duman had just arrived in the wizards' hideout,<p>

"Ogron, there's something that I just found out, that you'll want to hear" Duman said as he sat down next to Anagan.

"Well, what is it!" Ogron yelled impatiently

"Take a look" Duman said as he cast a spell, making his memories appear, "While I was in disguise, I heard some wonderful news from the Winx"

You could clearly hear what everyone was saying:

_"This is bad, this is really bad" Tecna said worriedly_

_"What's bad?" Roxy asked_

_"We're fighting the wizards, that's what's bad"_

_"So?"_

_Bloom sighed, "Tecna's trying to say that because of the white circle and your sister"_

_"The wizards would try to do them harm in some way" Musa finished_

_"And they _hate_ me. But as long as they don't know that she's my sister, they won't bother her" Roxy said confidently_

_"Good, now let's go meet them at the beach" said Stella_

When the memory disappeared, all of the wizards were smirking at each other.

"It seems that Roxy has a _sister_" Ogron said

"It seems so" Gantlos said in the same tone

"And where did they say that they would meet?" Anagan asked as he and the rest of the wizards started to get up

"The _beach_" Duman said getting an image in his head, "I wonder what she looks like"

"Roxy?"

Duman looked at Anagan as if he were stupid, "Yes Anagan. The girl we've fought _millions of times _is who I wonder what she looks like"

Anagan rolled his eyes, "I guess we're going to the beach then"

"Just make sure that nobody notices us" Ogron instructed as they all appeared behind palm trees...

* * *

><p>The girls were all enjoying themselves by talking about music while the guys talked about girls.<p>

"Well, you have to admit that love songs and up-beat tunes are a perfect mix for each other" Rocksand said as she sipped her drink

"That does sound good" Musa said as she picked up her drink, "A sound of a guitar with the best love lyrics in the world"

"What a coincidence! That's what our new song has" Sierra said

"Yeah, its awesome" May said

"Except its about a girl telling her boyfriend that he has no heart and she wants to break up with him" Misty said

"Ouch" Flora said

"Don't worry, Flora. Its not as harsh as it seems, and its time to go and start the performance" Rocksand said as she stood up, "Mark!"

Mark looked up, "It's time to start! We're going in!"

"We'll be right in!" he yelled back, Rocksand blew him a kiss and the Spark girls started to go inside and the Winx walked over to their boyfriends.

"Come on, Brandon. I wanna hear what Spark sounds like" Stella whined as she pulled Brandon's arm, so he got up and followed Stella back inside. The rest of them followed their leads back into the Frutti Music Bar.

The wizards hadn't seen Roxy's sister yet, so they had transported into the Frutti Music Bar in disguises. They all walked around looking for Roxy, when they started to hear a voice over the microphone.

"Helllo Gardenia!" Misty said loudly, and soon the whole building started to cheer, "Who's ready to hear Spark's newest song, LIVE in Gardenia!"

The crowd cheered once again, "I can't hear you!"

"Are you deaf?" Gantlos commented as the wizards made their way to the back of the crowd.

They all cheered louder, "That's what I wanna hear! Now I will hand the mic over to my best friend, Rocksand!"

Rocksand took hold of the mic and the wizards looked at her in awe, "Whoa" Duman said, obviously star-struck

"You said it" Ogron said in the same tone

"Would you two cut it out, we're on a mission" Gantlos scolded as Rocksand started to speak.

"Hello! Who is here to hear our newest song, HEART OF STONE!" she asked into the mic

The crowd cheered loudly, "Good! I wanna make a shout out to my sis and her best friends first though. Roxy, Winx, thanks for a great day"

The crowd started to chant, "ROXY AND WINX, ROXY AND WINX, ROXY AND WINX"

Sierra and Rocksand strapped on their guitars while May strapped on her keyboard guitar and Misty sat behind the drum kit.

"Did you hear what I think I just heard?" Anagan said

"Noooo, I heard what Ogron heard. Think Anagan" Duman said shaking his head sadly

"We found the sister" Gantlos said as the girls were doing a silent sound check

"Yep, and the lead to our real target; the white circle" Ogron said as they all took a long drink of the smoothies. The music then started to play:

* * *

><p><em><span>Italics<span>_=Rocksand Underlined=Sierra Regular=backup singers (Sierra, May, and Misty) **Bold**= All

_I've tried to understand you,_

_But you are still a mystery._

_Sometimes I feel you close,_

_and sometimes we're miles away._

_I wish I knew the secret_

_To reach your heart 'cause lately_

_You got me feeling so alone._

_One day you take me up_

_And the next day you bring me down._

_Stop playing with my feelings_

_I'm about to lose my mind._

_Just put your arms around me_

_Why can't you say you love me?_

_And I can't take this anymore._

Chorus

**I've had enough of rainy days**

**Just say you're sorry, it's too late.**

**My life has just begun,**

**I'll be okay.**

**That's why I'm walking out the door**

**Who can love a heart of stone?**

**It's me, myself and I,**

**I'll be just fine.**

**This is my chance to shine,**

**So say goodbye.**

_You took my love for granted._

_I've been waiting for too long,_

_For you to say those three words_

_Baby open up your heart._

_You'd see what I've been missin'._

(ooooooooooooooooooooooh)

_Give me a reason to stay,_

(oooooooooooooooooh)

_Or I'll have to let you go._

Chorus

**I've had enough of rainy days**

**Just say you're sorry, it's too late.**

**My life has just begun,**

**I'll be okay.**

**That's why I'm walking out the door**

**Who can love a heart of stone?**

**It's me, myself and I,**

**I'll be just fine.**

**This is my chance to shine,**

**So say goodbye.**

_(_Guitar instrumental...

Drum solo + Rocksand_)_

_I've had enough of rainy days_

_Don't say you're sorry, it's too late._

_My life has just begun,_

_I'll be okay._

**That's why I'm walking out the door**

**Who can love a heart of stone?**

**It's me, myself and I,**

**I'll be just fine.**

**This is my chance to shine,**

**So say goodbye.**

* * *

><p>When the song ended, the crowd was cheering wildly. Pictures were takin, calls were made, many things had happened.<p>

"Thank you! We had a great time, but we really gotta head home!" Rocksand said through the mic, "Don't worry though. Spark will return tomorrow!"

The crowd started to cheer again as the girls exited the stage, and the wizards walked over to them, but they couldn't see past their disguises.

"Did a good job up there" Duman said as Rocksand and the others packed up their instruments. Rocksand, not seeing who he really was, smiled at him sweetly, "Thanks, nice accent"

Duman smirked at her, "Thank you"

"So," Ogron said, getting Duman's attention from Rocksand, "You girls are _Spark_?"

Misty nodded and smiled, "Yep, for 3 years now? Sierra?"

Sierra looked up as if she was thinking about something, "2 1/2 years actually. Remember? Rocksand and Mark started dating 3 years ago"

Duman's eyes widened,"Oh so you have a boyfriend?"

"Of course," May said, "I mean, look at her. Don't you expect her to be taken by now?"

"May" Rocksand exclaimed, blushing, "You can stop now. Its time to go say goodnight to the others before we leave"

"Alright, well we'll leave you to it" Duman said as he smiled at Rocksand, causing her to look down and smile.

The girls noticed this and gasped, "Come on Rocksand, you can't keep _Mark_, your _boyfriend_ waiting" Misty said as she lightly pushed Rocksand to the bar, and May and Sierra followed.

"I think you made quite an impression on her Duman" Ogron said as they transported back to their hideout.

"I think so too" Duman answered slyly, "It'll make things a whole lot easier"


	3. Trouble in Paradise

When the girls from Spark arrived the next morning, they, the Winx, and the others were on a laptop.

"I know its here somewhere, we never sing a new song and nobody writes about it" Misty said as she typed _Spark, Heart of Stone, Frutti Music Bar_ over and over again.

"Especially hearing the crowd last night" May said as she rubbed her head

"Speaking of last night," Mark said as he turned to look at Rocksand, "Who was that _guy_ you were talking to last night"

The girls from Spark, except for Rocksand looked at each other worriedly.

"Hurry up hurry up!" May said silently

Rocksand furrowed her brow and looked at him, "He was just a fan, Mark. He and his three friends were just saying we did good on stage"

"Hurry!" Sierra urged

"I'm trying, I'm _trying_" Misty said as she continued to look at blogs

"Oh right, a _fan_" Mark said as he crossed his arms, "That's what you say every time I catch you talking to some guy"

"Almost there, just distract them" May said hurriedly

"That's because they _are_ fans of Spark. I can't believe you wouldn't trust me after everything we've been through together, Mark"

"_Should_ I trust you?"

"Found it!" Misty screamed, getting everyone's attention except Mark's and Rocksand's.

"It say here and I quote '_The Spark girls have sparked! Their new song Heart of Stone has become their fan's second favorite song of the year'_"

"Awww, next time, let's go for favorite, but keep reading" Sierra said as she looked at Rocksand sadly

"_The Spark girls are making their way to the very top with...multiple __fans screaming their name,_" Misty says, but she says the last part slowly.

Near tears, Rocksand grabs her black messenger purse and quickly walks out of the Frutti Music Bar.

"You probably shouldn't have said that part, Mist" May said

"What's wrong with Rocksand?" Roxy asked worriedly

The Spark girls all glared at Mark, "Ask him" they all said together as they followed Rocksand out the door. The Winx and Roxy looked at Mark sadly, "Mark? What did you say to her?" Roxy asked quietly

Mark sat down and covered his face with his arms, "I screwed up. I didn't mean to say that to Rocksand"

"What did you say?"

"I asked her if I could trust her" he mumbled

"What?"

"I asked if I could trust her" he said as he lifted his head so they could all hear him

"Mark, I'm speaking for every girl here" Stella said as she looked him in the eyes, "Never ask your girlfriend if you can trust her"

"I know, I know. I messed up, but Rocksand is the most important thing in my life"

Spark had walked in again, but without Rocksand.

"What'd she say?" Mark asked worriedly

"Why do you need to know, heart breaker" May said coldly

"May, you're usually the nicest one"

"When you hurt one Spark, you hurt all Sparks"

"Just tell me what she said, _please_"

They all exhaled, "I could barely hear her words clearly 'cause she was crying" May said, "I think I heard her say, I'm in love with him and he doesn't even trust me"

The others continued, "I don't know if I can live like this anymore" Misty said sadly

"Maybe I should just die" Sierra finished

"Oh" Mark said as he sat back down

"SOOO" Misty said loudly, more happily, "She refuses to exit our hotel room"

"I'll go talk to her" Flora said as she started to get up

"Gardenia Plaza, room 214, tell the buff guy at front of the door that Misty sent you" Misty instructed ,"Call one of your friends when you talk some sense into her"

Flora nodded and went to talk to Rocksand...

* * *

><p>The wizards were plotting what to do, now that they've found Roxy's sister.<p>

"Well, we could always get her alone, and _then_ kidnap her like we did to Roxy" Anagan said

"Good, and I know the perfect way to get her alone" Ogron said as he smirked at Duman

Duman looked from wizard to wizard, "What?"

"We're going to another concert"

* * *

><p>Flora walked back into the Frutti Music Bar, and as soon as they saw her, the Sparks ran up to her.<p>

"Will she come back?" Sierra asked

"Did Bubba hurt you?" Misty asked

"What'd she say?" May asked

Flora looked a little taken back by all the questions, "Yes, no, and she's going to write a song explaining her feelings for Mark"

"Why a song?" Roxy asked

The girls shrugged, "That's one of Rocksand's methods for everything. Even though everyone loves our songs, especially slow love songs" May explained

"She'll be here tonight, but refuses to speak to anyone besides me and Roxy. She'll be here in 10 minutes"

"Ok, let's set up" said Misty as she grabbed her drum sticks

_10 minutes later.._

The girls all go on stage as the wizards arrived at the door, but Rocksand was no where to be found. The Sparks were about to go on as Rocksand finally arrived. She decided to fix herself up because ,earlier, she looked like a mess. Now, her hair was in neat waves and she was wearing silver stud earrings.

"Rocksand, you're here!" Sierra said as they hugged each other

"Yeah, have you guys seen Mark" she asked sadly

"Uh, yeah. He's waiting at the juice bar for your song to start"

"Ok, here's the noting and the lyrics" she said as she handed them each a paper. They all read it over and smiled, "I think we found our new fan favorite" Misty said as she started to smile, "Come on." All of the girls got on stage and people started to cheer.

"Hello people of Gardenia!" Misty said loudly, once again

"Not her again" Gantlos said as the others chuckled at him

"She's just the opening for the lead" Anagan instructed

"Ok, now I know you all love the love song that our greatest leader, Rocksand created yesterday" earning her a cheer from the crowd

"Well, she's created another one, but more meaningful and _lovely._ Now I present ROCKSAND!" The Winx and Roxy were cheering along with the crowd this time. Rocksand and Misty hugged each other and Misty took her seat behind the drum kit.

"Ok people, I know we usually have up-beat songs, but this time its going to be a slow song. Don't worry though because after, I'm going to sing one of the favorites on your playlists" The crowd cheered once more as Rocksand continued, "This song is meant for all those couples in the world, so if you have a boyfriend or a girlfriend, please go stand by them now"

The crowd began to move around while Roxy stood next to Andy, Bloom to Sky, Stella stood a step away from Brandon, and all the other Winx next to their boyfriends.

"Thank you, and now I present...Crazy in Love with You"

* * *

><p><span>Italics=Rocksand<span> Underlined=Sierra Bold=Backup singers Regular=all

_Should I tell him? Should I tell him not?_

(**There are a million things that I can't tell you**)

_Wrote you a letter that I didn't sign_

_You turn around just one look and I'm in Heaven_

Chorus:

_I see the flowers bloom_

_When you're around me_

_I hear the angels sing_

_The sweetest melodies_

_Whenever you call my name_

(**Whenever you call, Whenever you call my name**)

_If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

_Crazy in love with you_

_I miss you so_

_When you're not around_

(**There are a million reasons why I adore you**)

_I know good things_

_Come to those who wait_

_The day will come when you and I will be together_ (**We'll be together**)

_And that day will last forever_

Chorus:

_I see the flowers bloom_

_When you're around me_

_I hear the angels sing_

_The sweetest melodies_

Whenever you call my name

(**Whenever you call, ****Whenever you call my name**)

_If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm _(That I'm)

_Crazy in love with you_

Bridge:

_You'd be my number one_

_I'd stand by your side_

_I'd make you smile everyday_

_If I was your girl_

_Will I ever find the courage to say_

_Whenever you call my name_

(**Whenever you call, ****Whenever you call my name**)

_If only I could tell you how I'm feelin'_

_How much you mean to me_

_Why can't you see that I'm_

Crazy in love with you

* * *

><p>"Thank you everybody! Make some noise if you honestly loved that new love song!" Rocksand asked through the mic. Of course, the crowd cheered madly,"Now I'll hand the mic to one of my bestest friends, Sierra!"<p>

The crowd loves all of the Spark girls that they cheer every time someone says something that they have to answer to. Sierra took hold of the mic, "Ok, now as promised, we will now sing our current fan favorite, You're the one! This song was created when we were believing we were fairies, ironic, huh?" The crowd laughed, but to them, it was real. The Sparks didn't really know that fairies exist...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Italics=Rocksand<span>**

**Underlined=Sierra**

**Italic and Underlined=Rocksand and Sierra**

**Bold=Backup singers**

**Regular=all**

_Woke up this morning_

_I'm so lazy! I'm late again_

_Put on my makeup_

_The sun is shining, I feel great_

I rush down the street, my friends are waiting there for me

_One more adventure_

It's gonna be a tough day at school

_There's so much to learn_ and we are giving all our best

_No time for foolin'_

It may seem hard but it's my life

The teacher caught me daydreaming again

_All I can think is you_

(**All I can think is you**)

And will I make it to the end?

My friends keep to telling me

Chorus:

_You're the one_

**You can do the incredible things you do**

_You're the best_ **and baby you deserve the gifts you have**

**Can't you see? **_You are strong_

**You fight against the demons everyday**

_You're a star_, **remember where you come from**

**And who you are**

Come join us!

We have a day out

I wonder what we're going to do

I'm so excited!

Shall we go shopping all day long?

_I'll see my parents_

_It's hard to be away from home_

_But it's all worth it,_

_I love to share it with my friends_

_Now look at yourself,_

_You know I'm talking to you_

Chorus:

_You're the one_

**You can do the incredible things you do**

_You're the best _**and baby you deserve the gifts you have**

**Can't you see?** _You are strong_

**You fight against the demons everyday**

_You're a star_, **remember where you come from**

**And who you are**

Come join us!

_Why be extraordinary?_

_When you can always be_ _yourself_? (**Yourself**)

_You are a fairy, believe it_

_Why can't you see that?_

Chorus:

_You're the one_

**You can do the incredible things you do**

_You're the best_ **and baby you deserve the gifts you have**

**Can't you see?** _You are strong_

**You talk against the demons everyday**

_You're a star_, **remember where you come from**

**And who you are**

**Come join us!**

Oh come join us.

_Come join us._

Come join us.

_Yeah._

_You are a fairy believe it._

You gotta believe it.

Cause you're the one.

Fairy.

* * *

><p>"SPARK! SPARK! SPARK!" the crowd kept chanting over and over again as the Sparks waved them off and got off the stage with their instruments. Rocksand was about to pass Mark when he grabbed her arm and hugged her. It took a while for her to register, but soon she hugged him back and when she looked up, their lips connected in a passionate kiss.<p>

"Ahh, aren't you two so adorable" Misty said as Rocksand shot her a playful death glare.

"Absolutely" May said with a wink

"Agreed" Sierra said as she took a sip of her smoothie

"Whatever" Rocksand said as she laughed, "Come on girls, lets go on a walk in the park"

"But its dark out" Roxy said with worry

"I always prefer walks in the dark the best ones. Sunlight isn't always my favorite"

"Alright, lets go" Roxy hooked her arm with Rocksand's and they, the Sparks, and the Winx walked out of the Frutti Music Bar. What they didn't know is that the Winx told the Specialists to follow them, just in case the wizards try to find them.

Duman had overheard their conversation, but he didn't know that the Specialists were going to be following them...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi viewers! Thnx for all of the reviews so far, and I promise the next chapter will possibly surprise some veiwers<strong>

**winxluv**


	4. Missing

The girls were all at the park and relaxing on the cool grass. Rocksand was now smiling.

"I owe you one, Flora. You helped me out of a hard situation"

Flora blushed, "It's no problem. Anything for Roxy's sister"

"And didn't I tell you that night walks are relaxing"

Roxy laughed slightly at her sister, "No"

"Well, I'm saying it now"

The wizards of the black circle had just arrived, but the Winx could see past their disguises.

"Fancy seein' you all here" Duman said as they stood in front of Rocksand

"You too. Are you following us?" She said jokingly, the Sparks all laughed at her joke, as they all got up.

The wizards all smirked, "No, its just a coincidence seeing you again" Ogron said as the Winx stood up as well

"Sorry, but we really must be leaving now. Come on, Rocksand" Roxy said as she started to pull Rocksand's arm away from the wizards.

"What's the rush, _Roxy_?" Anagan said evilly

"Oh you know them, Rox?"

"Um, well..sorta"

"Roxy," Flora said gently, "Its time that you tell her"

"Tell me what?"

Roxy nodded and exhaled slowly, "Magic exists"

Rocksand looked at her as if she was crazy, "Roxy, are you okay? Because I swear I just heard you say"

"Magic exists" Duman said as he transformed into Roxy

Rocksand squeaks, and Misty starts laughing uncomfortably, "So these guys are wizards or something?"

"Yep" Nabu said as the Specialists all got there.

"What are they after?" Rocksand asked seriously

The Winx all got uncomfortable, "Well, since they know that your Roxy's sister" Tecna started

"You" the Winx and Specialists said at the same time. The wizards all took their normal form and started to smirk, "And it was all quite easy really" Ogron said

"Duman was in disguise when Rocksand and her little friends arrived, and we were at the concert when she said she was your sister" Gantlos said as he crossed his arms

"WINX BELIEVIX!" Bloom yelled and the girls all started to transform and fly in front of the girls, "I'm gonna ask you one time, Ogron" Roxy said seriously, "Leave Rocksand alone, _or else_"

"Roxy, you're a fairy too?" Sierra said, smiling

"Yeah...wait. What do you mean..._too_?"

The Sparks all started to smirk, "Apparently, Rocksand's not the only one who got her mom's genes" Misty said as she and the Sparks started to smile

"Why are you talking about her mom's jeans?" Riven said angrily

"Not these jeans" May said, indicating to her skinny jeans, "Family genes. Like what's passed down from parents"

"Girls," Rocksand said as she put her hands in formation that looked like claws, "Show, don't tell." Misty put her arms in the shape of arcs, one over the other. Sierra put two finger to both sides of her head and closed her eyes. May used her hands to create a fan-like figure.

"BELIEVIX!" The Sparks all started to transform into fairies, surprising everyone there except for themselves.

* * *

><p>May was wearing a strapless silver top with golden accents that are in the form of air currents and a skirt to match them, and her hair was now in two long braids that formed a ponytail. Her shoes turned into sandals that wrapped around her legs, and her wings looked like Flora except the design was of swirls. She wore gold stud earrings and a skinny golden necklace.<p>

Misty's jacket and top transformed into a hot pink halter top with straps that crossed down her stomach, connecting it with her purple and light pink skirt with a gold lace trim. Her shoes were now boots that were like Gantlos', but they were a dark purple and slimmer. Her wings were like Roxy's except they were purple and silver, and the designs were of rings. Her hair was now in two pigtails, side by side. She wore gloves that went up to her elbows and showed her fingers.

Sierra's outfit was a short halter dress that was dark purple with black accents. Her long hair was now in a high ponytail that was like Icy's, but it curled around the middle and end and straight at the top. Her wings were spiked at the ends, like feathers and they were a sliver and gold mix around the center. She has a headband like crown that crossed over her forehead.

Rocksand's form made her hair go into two ponytails that were at the top of her head and it curled so it hid sides of her face. Her outfit was a red base with purple stripes from the sides, making it look like claw marks on her sides. It had one sleeve and revealed her stomach, and her shorts matched her shirt with little jewels that looked like paws. Her shoes were sandals that only went over the top of her feet, it was bare at the bottom, and her wings were black edged and spiked like Sierra's, but the insides were silver and red. She wore black laced gloves that showed her fingers.

* * *

><p>When the girls finished transforming, the Winx were all staring at them in awe.<p>

"Aw! Your outfits are cuter than ours" Stella whined

"Rocksand! You never told me you were a fairy!" Roxy yelled happily, "What are all of your powers"

"I'm the fairy of air" May said as she flapped her wings quickly, but stayed on the ground.

"I'm the fairy of vibrations" Misty said, "That's why she's in love with drums" May said as she laughed

"I'm the fairy of illusions" Sierra said

"And I'm the fairy of the wild" Rocksand said as she smiled, revealing her _very _sharp canine teeth

The Specialists were staring at the girls as the Winx made a discovery, "You all perfectly match the wizards!" Tecna yelled

"Ew, Tecna" Misty said as she shuddered.

"Not like that, Misty" Sierra said, "She means our powers"

"Exactly, like May is a match for Anagan, Misty is a match for Gantlos, Rocksand is a match for Duman, and Sierra is a match for Ogron"

"Hm, the fairy of vibrations. Doesn't sound very powerful to me" Gantlos said as he smirked at Misty. Misty cracked her knuckles and glared at him.

"I'm ready to take a certain wizard _down_" Misty yelled as she started to walk towards Gantlos, but Rocksand grabbed her arm and pulled her back

"Doesn't matter. She's actually right" Bloom said

"Yeah, May is as fast as the wind because wind can travel quickly and Anagan has super speed" Musa said as she looked at May, who crossed her arms and looked at Anagan

"Doesn't look very fast" she said rudely, Anagan growled at her.

"Don't forget that your the fairy of illusions, Sierra" Musa said, "And Ogron can make his enemies _think_ he's hurt, but he really absorbs their energy"

"I admit, for an evil person, that's actually a cool trick. Though I can do _much_ better" Sierra said as a matter of factually.

"Oh please. A runt like you can't even make people think you pulled a rabbit out of a hat" Ogron said, Sierra gave him a death glare

"And Misty is the fairy of vibrations, while Gantlos has super strength that can create _terrible_ shock waves" Stella said as she grimaced

"A shock wave? Really? Shock waves have minimal damage on me" Misty boasted as she once again went towards Gantlos, but was still being held by Rocksand.

"Those may be true, but how am I matched with..._that_" Rocksand said as she shuddered at the thought.

"Well, you're the fairy of the wild, Rocky. It helps you transform into wild animals" May said

"And you have a short temper when you're in your fairy form" Sierra said as she rubbed Rocksand's arm to calm her down.

"Besides her hair, her teeth, and her wings, she doesn't seem wild at all" Duman said as he smirked at her

"Lemme at im'. I'll tear him to shreds!" Rocksand said as she started to approach Duman, but the Sparks held her by the arms. Rocksand, being too strong started to pull them along to.

"_Calma, Salvaggio!_" Sierra chanted, making Rocksand stop walking and breath calmly.

"What'd you do to her?" Roxy asked

"Its just an Italian spell I had to learn in order to keep her calm as a fairy"

"I translated it, and it means _Calm, Wild_" Tecna said suspiciously

"We call her, Wild when she's in her fairy form, now are we done talking? I'm ready to make a certain wizard eat his own words" said Misty as she pounded her knuckles.

"Me too" Rocksand said as she glared at Duman.

"Only attack the one who matches your power! That's your best chance!" Roxy yelled as Sierra and Ogron flew up, but Misty, May, and Rocksand stayed on the ground. They had made their wings disappear and started to fight the wizards.

* * *

><p>May quickly ran over to Anagan and knocked him down to the ground and looked at him evily.<p>

"_Now_ who doesn't look very fast now, Anagan" she laughed as he started to get up.

"Lucky shot," he spat, "Try doing that again" May did what she did again, but this time Anagan caught her throat and she was losing air. Flora quickly acted when she saw this, "Winter Rouge!" The attack made Anagan release his grip on May and she quickly flew to Flora and hugged her.

"Thanks Flora. Next time, I won't fall for the obvious tricks" she flew back to the battle with Anagan quickly...

* * *

><p>"Where'd your wings go little fairy?" Duman taunted<p>

"If you were really smart, you would know that a wild fairy can make their own wings disappear to fight better" Rocksand said as she bared her teeth once again.

Duman smirked at her, "If you were really wild, you would show me your _wild_ transformations" he transformed into a wolf and started to inch towards her.

"I'm not scared of you" she said as she transformed into a white wolf that completely matched Duman's except for the color. They started lunging at each other and soon Duman had pounced on her and held her down. He de-transformed and started to make fun of her, "Who's winning? I can't really tell, _Wild_"

Rocksand de-transformed as well and smirked, "Still me" She used both of her feet and launched him off of her and into a tree...

* * *

><p>Misty and Gantlos started to taunt each other.<p>

"Wow, for an all powerful wizards, you still haven't attacked yet. That's very manly"

"If you were so good at making shock waves, I would expect to see some. Unless this entire time, you've been making them and I haven't noticed"

"That's it!" Misty jumped on him and knocked him down and started to punch him in the face.

"Get off me you monkey!" he said as he roughly pushed her off of him causing her to go back a few feet.

"Who're you calling a monkey, cowboy?" Misty said, indicating to his hat

"I'm not a cowboy! Its just a hat!" Gantlos said as he sent a shock wave at her

She swiftly dodged it, "Keep telling yourself that...while,of course, you work on your aim"

* * *

><p>Sierra and Ogron were in the skies, casting spells over and over again, but they each kept blocking one another.<p>

"Hold still you little pest!" Ogron yelled as Sierra dodged one of his attacks

"Missed again" Sierra taunted as she attacked him, but he had no time to block or dodge it, so the attack sent him down to the ground, on top of Anagan.

"Get off of me!" Anagan yelled

"Ha ha, I hit you first" Sierra said in a sing-song tone

* * *

><p>The Winx and the Specialists were just watching in amazement at how skilled they were.<p>

"Are we just going to stand here and watch" Riven asked annoyed

"Until one of them needs us" Sky instructed when a scream cut him off,

"Ahh!"

"Rocksand!" May, Misty, Sierra, and Roxy said in unison.

They all looked to see Duman as a wolf and Rocksand laying on the ground, unconscious. Roxy and the Sparks tried to run over to her, but Duman de-transformed and shot an attack at them, causing them to stop.

"Good job, Duman" Anagan said as he got up, seeing that May had once again knocked him down, "You beat her"

"What did you do to my sister!" Roxy yelled with tears in her eyes

"Take a look" Duman said as he moved Rocksand's head to the other side, revealing a wolf's scratch along her cheek. Roxy gasped at the sight, "You will pay for this Duman" she said angrily.

"Well, if you wanted her to die" Ogron said, raising Rocksand's body up bridal style, "All you had to do was ask" he was about to drop her when Roxy screamed, "NO!"

"We have an offer that you _cannot _refuse, but, obviously, you're not in the mood, so we'll leave." Anagan said, smirking

"Wait, Rocksand!"

"She can't hear you, Roxy. Why din't you scream a little louder" Gantlos taunted

Roxy stayed quiet, "We'll return with her tomorrow and then we'll offer you a trade. If you want Rocksand back_ alive_, you'll do as we say"

"No, Rocksand!"

But it was too late, the wizards had already disappeared...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy. Thnx everybody for the reviews so far, I really appreciate it. Plz review and tell me if you like it :)<strong>

**winxluv**


	5. Escape plan

_Rocksand's POV:_

I awoke to the sound of four people talking. My last moments of battle with Duman slowly coming back to me...

_Flashback:_

_I had just launched Duman into a tree after he had been pinning me down. My wrists were getting sore and Duman was still coming back, strong._

_"Is that all you've got?" he was taunting me, and my senses weren't coming to me clearly as I let rage take over me. This was always dangerous for me because my powers always took over me ever since mom left. Ever since that day, I've known about my powers, but I couldn't tell Roxy yet because even _I_ was to young to understand our true power._

_"Trust me, I have more than_ that_ trick up my sleeve_" _I taunted back. Mom, why have you done this to me? My powers take my mind over because you left us, I become blinded by rage and my "inner Wild" reveals itself and my true power._

_"Then show me your tricks, little fairy" That did it._

_He had transformed back into a wolf and I was already having a hard time fighting him now, and NOW he wants to transform into a wolf. He lunged at me and I didn't have to to register. All I could do was scream..._

_"Ahh!" _

_Of course, it was too late, Duman had used his sharp claws to scratch my face. I could feel myself losing consciousness as I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard was my sister, Roxy's voice...I'm so sorry Roxanne_

_End Flashback_

"Oh, my head" I groaned, I realized that the scratch was still there and bleeding. Obviously, it hasn't been that long because my blood is still coming out.

"Look who's awake...Rocksand" I heard a voice say

"Huh?" I fully opened my eyes to reveal Duman in front of my face and smirking. Man I wanted to kill him..."Oh, its you" I said, showing just how annoyed I was.

"You said you had tricks up your sleeve? Well try and hit me" Duman actually closed his eyes and leaned forward.

I was walking up to him when I suddenly I had the urge to stop, "Problem?" Duman said as he opened his eyes

"I'm not stupid. I know a wizard never lets anybody get a free shot at them unless they're trying to trick them" I said as I started to back away. I created a small spark and released it in front of Duman, but before it hit him, it stopped and froze there.

"An invisible room, how...odd" I said as I cocked my head to the side and Duman smirked at me again.

"Gantlos was apparently wrong. You _aren't_ stupid enough to fall for that trick" he said as the other three wizards came into the room, "You were wrong Gantlos, she didn't fall for it"

"Hm, I was sure a fairy would've fallen for that" Gantlos said as he started to think

"Wild isn't stupid and neither am I" I said lowly

"Why are you talking in 3rd person?"

"Rocksand and Wild are the same person, yet they are different. Right now, I am Rocksand, but when I'm transformed, I'm a whole different person" I said as I hung my head, "That's why they call me Wild. Because I can't be calmed"

"You're a special fairy, to bad we need you to get something else" Ogron said as he started to think as well

"Stay away from Roxy" I spat

"We aren't after Roxy, Rocksand" Anagan looked at me as if I was stupid

"Don't call me by my name" he rolled his eyes at me, "Well, what do I call you?"

"Don't call me anything" I said as I sat down with my legs crossed

"Stubborn, I don't know why they want you back" Gantlos said as he crossed his arms. Man, he really wants me to hurt him

I just rubbed the bloody scratch, it wasn't too big, yet it wasn't too small either, "I'm important to them, and the reason I _seem_ stubborn is because I _hate_ you four"

"Go to sleep" Ogron commanded, "If your sister is smart, she'll do the right thing. You'll see her again in two days"

"I thought you said tomorrow" I demanded

"Well Roxy is a little stubborn as well, so we'll give her another day"

Before I could yell at him about Roxy so lowly, they all smoked out of the room. I needed to talk with the girls, and I knew just how to do it...

* * *

><p>The Winx, Sparks, and Specialists all went back to the Frutti Music Bar and told Mark what had happened. They were all trying to console Roxy and the Sparks.<p>

"What do they want with Rocksand!" Misty cried as Ryo tried to soothe her

"We'll get her back" Roxy sniffled, "If we do the trade"

Just then they was a connection trying to be made with the fairies, so they all accepted it. It was Rocksand, and she was trying to connect with them! When they had all accepted, they were all able to hear each other as if they were really talking. When in a telepathic conversation with a Spark, you usually have a magical colored mask over your eyes.

"Rocksand, are you okay?" Bloom asked worriedly

_"I'm fine, but the wizards have tricked you. Instead of tomorrow, they made the arrangement in two days. Not including today!"_

"What!" they all screamed

_"Roxy, what ever you do, do not trade with them, do you hear me, do not trade"_

"Why? Its the only way to get you back. Don't you want to come back?" Roxy cried

_"Yes Roxy, I do, but I know another way I can come back. I'll tell you in two days. I have to go now, bye!"_

"Wait, Rocksand!" Misty started, but the masks disappeared, closing the connection.

"What did she say?" Mark said worriedly

"The wizards aren't giving her back to us tomorrow" Stella said with tears in her eyes

"What?"

"They're gonna wait for two days!" Sierra said as she started to cry

"And she says not to do the trade" Musa said

"She knows another way, and I trust my sister" Roxy said, whole-heartily

"Me too" May said as she put her hand on Roxy's shoulder

"Me three"

"Me four"

The Sparks all hugged Roxy and wished everyone good-night before leaving to await for Rocksand's arrival...

* * *

><p><em>Next <em>_day_

_Rocksand's POV_

I awoke from my very uncomfortable position on the floor as I reached up to touch my cheek. The blood had stopped, but it slightly left a thin scar. It honestly didn't look bad with my Believix form...wait _my Believix form!_ I quickly de-transformed and felt my cheek once again. The scar was gone.

"I guess its only permanent as a fairy, now to start that song"

I spelled a drum kit, two guitars, and a keyboard guitar into the invisible room. I spelled each one of them so that they played themselves. I also spelled a pencil and a lot of paper to get started. So whenever I had a beat in my head, I would have the instruments play it and whenever it sounded correct, the pencil would write it down on a sheet of paper. The same with the lyrics, so all I had to do was sing it and everything will do its own job. I am so _smart!_

"Please don't stop the please don't stop the music" I sang, and the pencil wrote it down.

"Ok the drums should have a beat that goes 1,2 1,2,3" so the drum played that beat over and over again.

"I AM A MUSICAL GENIUS" I said as I looked up

_1 hour later..._

"Ok now lets see how the song goes all together" I said, so the drum started to play as well as the keyboard and the guitars as I sang.

"Yes, this is great! The song is finished, now all I have to do is have them sing it" I tapped my fore head. I made everything disappear except for the papers. I said a spell I learned a few years ago and I put it on the papers as I set them in a magic safe until tomorrow, when I will soon escape...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi viewers. Thnx for the reviews so far. I know that this chapter is shorter than others, but you'll love the next one, I promise!<strong>

**winxluv**


	6. Turntover

_Rocksand's POV_

I said a quick spell and changed into some fresh clothing, knowing that I've been in these for what, 2 days? I changed into blue skinny jeans that went to my knees and I had on a white tank top with gold, silver, and black designs. I was getting bored so I started to listen to the song I had made. I made a recording of the music, so had to sing it myself, which was ok because the wizards weren't here. I layed down on the hard ground and a music player appeared.

I turned the recording on around halfway through, "Do you know what you started? I just came here to party. But now we're rockin' on the dance floor actin' AH!" I was singing until I turned my head to see the wizards standing in the room, and of course, they were staring at me.

"I'm sorry. What were you about to say?" Anagan said. Now he and Gantlos are on my very bad side. You just can't stay on my bad side, can you?

I growled at him, "None of your business and how long have you been standing there" I said as I turned off the music and stood up to face them.

"Long enough" Duman said as he looked at my face. He was really starting to creep me out, "Where's the scratch?"

"Huh?" I reached up to feel the scar, but it wasn't there, "Its only there when I'm in my Believix, why?" I asked frustratingly.

"Oh, nothing. I thought you seemed less stubborn"

He was just begging to get a beat down from Wild. No, I can't risk that, so I just cracked my neck and knuckles. I just have to have _him_ start the fight.

"Lemme outta this room and you'll see a scar...on you" I glared at him

"Looks like kitty's showing her claws"

"You are just begging for me to kill you! You just are!"

"Wow, Duman" Anagan said while laughing, "She hates you so much that you make her go from singing to threatening like _that_"

"Its his specialty, now when are we leaving" I said as I started to calm down and put my hair in a ponytail. I left down a bang on my right side.

"Why do you think we're in here?" Gantlos said rudely

"Then let me out" I was about to call him a butt, but he had already got into the room and dragged me out to the other wizards.

"Don't touch me. I can walk myself" I spat

Gantlos rolled his eyes at me as he let go, "Thank you" I said sarcastically. I hid three necklaces in my pocket, and their charms contained a copy of the charmed song that I had written. As soon as its opened, the papers will take their true forms in the opener's had told the Winx, Sparks, and Specialists to meet us in an abandoned oil plant, where they had apparently first met Roxy. Duman grabbed my arm as they teleported us to the plant, where they were already waiting for us...

* * *

><p>"Rocksand!" Roxy said as she saw me<p>

Before I could react, Duman pulled me back behind him, "Ah ah ah. We have to trade" he said seriously

The Sparks all looked at me, the wizards looked at the Winx and I looked at Roxy. When we locked eye contact, I shook my head to indicate her answer. No matter what.

"If you want Rocksand here," Anagan said as Duman shook my arm, "You give us the white circle"

"What!" The Winx and Roxy all screamed as he let my arm go, but he still stood in front of me.

"Unless you _don't_ want Rocksand back" Ogron said as Duman moved out of the way, only to have Ogron tightly wrap his arm around my waist and summon a knife below my neck. I tightly closed my eyes, but I could still shout, "Don't do it, Roxy! The white circle has to be protected!"

"In a life-or-death situation, you're still stubborn" Ogron leaned the knife on my neck. I could feel its cold metal on my skin as I had feared for my own life. If he kills me, all of my work will soon be fulfilled. I just had to act like it didn't affect me.

"You know, its really hard to breath with you holding a knife to my neck" I said sarcastically

"That's the point" I opened my eyes and looked up at him, "I _will_ kill you" Whoops, probably shouldn't have said that.

"The feelings are mutual" He said as he started to draw blood and it slowly ran down my neck. It was getting hard for me to breath, but I couldn't let them get the white circle.

"Rocksand!" The Sparks all yelled. I looked at them, but my vision was starting to cloud up. I quietly said a spell that made the necklaces disappear out of my pocket and reappear in each of the Sparks' pockets. They were about to look, seeing that they felt them, but I coughed and got their attention away from it. When we were younger, we all had learned how to use advanced sign language perfectly. Guess its time to use it.

'_No matter what, you can't give them the white circle_'

'_Rock sand we can't do that_' Sierra signed back. I silently laughed. In order to say my name in sign language, they would always do 'rock' then 'sand'. For Misty, we would do 'mist', Sierra was 'soda' (Sierra Mist), and May was the month 'May'

'_I'm the leader, right?_'

'_Yeah_'

'_Then trust me_' The girls all nodded their heads briefly, so no one else would notice.

"Make up your mind girls," Ogron mocked as he as well saw me start closing and opening my eyes slowly. It was getting hard to stay awake in this condition, "It doesn't look like Rocksand has that much time"

"Ogron," Nabu demanded, "This has gone on _far_ enough. Let her go"

"Maybe this _hasn't_ gone on far enough" He started to push the knife deeper, drawing more blood, making me less conscious. He then moved the knife to my stomach, the blade facing me.

"Give her back" Roxy said with tears in her eyes. Even though she was broken, she still stayed strong, for me.

"Then trade"

Roxy looked me in the eyes and I looked back. I could feel her tears threatening to fall;she was ready to break down.

"No Roxy" Sierra said sternly

"What?" Roxy looked at Sierra disbelievingly

"No" May repeated the same way

"Why not?" Roxy asked as hot tears began to streak down her cheeks

"Because" Misty started

"She wants the best for you" they all said in unison. I looked at the Winx and nodded, and they completely understood, but Ogron's temper got the best of him.

"Time's up!"

"NO!" Roxy yelled, but it was too late. Ogron had let me go and I looked down at my stomach, where Ogron had stabbed me. I was starting to get dizzy all of a sudden and I could hear Ogron going over to the wizards. I don't think that he meant for it to go this far though, but I knew he couldn't control it...but I still blame him 100%. I started to fall, but Roxy was right behind me. She slowly layed me down, with my head in her lap.

"No, no, no!" Roxy yelled as she cried. I tried breathing, but it was getting harder an harder by the second.

The Sparks all stood in their same positions, but I could faintly see tears streaming down their faces. They stood their with straight faces, but I could always know how to see through them; they were broken.

"You did this" Sierra said through tears as she, May, and Misty ran over to me. Misty started to stroke my hair and hesitated to speak, "...If she dies, I will _kill _all four of you"

Roxy started to hug me as the Winx and Specialists got into position to fight, "I told you _you went_ _too far, _Ogron" Nabu said as he aimed his scepter.

"You will regret what you did to her" Roxy said. I could see she was about to get up, but I grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Stay" I ordered softly

Roxy nodded, and as the others were about to start fighting the wizards started to smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Bloom yelled, "You just possibly put Rocksand on her death bed"

I groaned painfully, "But I don't wanna die"

"You won't die, we just have to get you outta here" May instructed. She glared at the wizards, "This isn't over"

Ogron smoked out, then Gantlos, then Anagan, but Duman delayed a little longer. I looked him in the eyes and he gazed back at me.

"I'm sorry"

When he said this, I started to cry softly, "No, you're not" Misty said coldly as he left as well.

Riven walked over and picked me up bridal style, "She's not in a condition to be staying here any longer" Nabu said as he felt my neck for a temperature. So the Winx transported all of us to Love & Pet and flipped the sign to closed. Riven layed me on one of the couches as Musa walked up behind him.

"I'm so sorry Rocksand" Musa cried

I smiled sadly at her, "I know you are" I looked at all of the Winx, "You all have known me for four days, yet all of you are so kind to me"

I saw them all smile, but they were all crying as well, "What are friends for?" Stella asked.

"Friends" I whispered. I turned to my friends, "You can check now"

"Check what?" Tecna asked as everyone surrounded me.

"I said a spell while Ogron was holding me. Girls? Didn't you feel something in your pockets" I asked weakily

They all nodded and reached into their pockets, each pulling out a charm necklace. They all looked at me with confusion, "Are these?" Misty started, but I cut her off with a nod. My voice was now a weak whisper.

"I kept them all these years and they're still good"

"What are they?" Flora asked as she stared at the charms.

"These are our childhood friendship necklaces" Sierra explained

"Yeah, we made them when we were 13" May said as she started to smile. These girl had the best memories...sometimes.

"Open them" They did as I asked them, and when opened, two sheets of music appeared in their hands. They all looked up at me.

"Why did you make a song?" May asked

I smiled, "I need you three to sing it. Just not this one"

"Why at a time like this would you want us to sing a song? And what do you mean not this one?" Misty asked. She can be so impatient at time, but she's like a sister. So are the others.

"To say goodbye"

"Goodbye? No!" Roxy cried, "Please don't leave me"

"Promise me something everyone" I looked at everyone in the room. They all nodded so I continued.

"Obviously I won't last long so I need you all to remember me. Can you do that?"

They all nodded again, "Just remember Sparks" I said as I turned to look at my friends, who were now all on their knees in front of me, "Turntover" I silently whispered as I closed my eyes and layed back.

_Normal POV_

Rocksand was now laying there, lifeless. The Winx all started crying uncontrollably and the Specialists all embraced them and tried to calm them down. The Sparks all tried to console each other and Roxy.

"Okay Sparks" Sierra said as she wiped her eyes, "Let's figure Rocksand's riddle out"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna stop there. I'm sorry to anyone who doesn't like me having Rocksand die, but it'll be better soon so don't worry. For all of those people who thought I would put Rocksand and Duman together; YOU WERE WRONG! <em>I<em> don't even want them together. Now I want all of you to GUESS what 'turntover' means (hint: it is ENGLISH) I just gave you two hints in one so good luck!**

**winxluv101**


	7. The Magic Card

Roxy brought Artu while the Sparks had just called Andy, Ryo, and Mark over to Love & Pet. They were ready to show them what had happened.

"What's so important that we had to come here?" Andy asked confusedly, but when he saw Roxy's tear-stained face he rushed over to her and embraced her.

"Roxy, what's wrong?" Mark asked

"She's gone, she's gone she's gooooone!" Roxy kept repeating.

Sierra started to rub her back, "Tecna did a diagnostic on her. She's just in a coma due to lack of blood and oxygen"

"Even worse!" Roxy kept crying into Andy's chest as Mark looked at Sierra worriedly.

"Who are you talking about?" his voice getting weak, not wanting to hear the answer he was suspecting. The Sparks all looked at each other and led the boys upstairs, to their apartment section,where there was someone laying on the couch. Bloom was kneeling over the body, but they couldn't see the person's face.

"We have to stay back until she's done healing her deep wounds" May explained. They waited a few more minutes until Bloom got off of her knees.

"I'm done" when she said this. Mark quickly rushed over to the couch, where he found Rocksand laying there, motionless.

Mark started to quickly shake his head "no" as he held her hand, which was colder than it was before. "Rocksand, why did they do this to you?" Artu whimpered as he layed his head on Rocksand's stomach. The Winx were all reading through the music sheets, trying to find a clue about the strange word that Rocksand last said.

"Mark? I know this may be hard for you, but can we ask you something?" Layla asked cautiously.

Mark looked up at her with sad eyes, "Yeah, uh sure"

"Well, Rocksand's last word kinda you know...makes no sense" Musa said equally cautious

"And the word was?" Mark was getting sadder and sadder, but the odd word gave him a bit of hope.

"Turntover! She said turntover! What's so hard about saying turntover!" Misty got frustrated.

Mark looked at them all confusedly, "No, I've never heard her say anything like that. Was it some secret code from childhood or something?"

Sierra, May and Misty looked at each other and looked back at Mark. They each shook their heads so he turned his attention back to Rocksand. The Sparks went over to the Winx and Specialists as Tecna started to scan the papers.

"I don't get it, she made these completely clear!" Tecna exclaimed

"Clear as in?" Stella said

"I mean that nothing is special about it. No codes, no secret messages, nothing! It's completely normal!"

"Well," May started, "Rocksand always knew how to keep a secret"

"And speak bilingually" Sierra added

"And make puzzles for us to solve with obvious answers" Misty said sadly

"Wait, Misty! Say that again!" Musa said, having an "ah ha" moment.

"What? That she makes obvious puzzles?"

"A puzzle!" Roxy exclaimed. She quickly transported to her house, got a box, and returned to Love & Pet. She opened the lid and started going through a bunch of note cards. The Sparks saw what she was doing and started to look through it as well. The Winx and Specialists were in the clouds though.

"I don't mean to offend any of you, but why are you looking through a box of paper?" Brandon asked

Roxy looked up, "These _papers_ are every though, memory, dream, puzzle or anything that Rocksand has ever made"

"She makes these note cards for answers that we usually studied when we went over their house as a kid" Sierra explained, but she didn't look up.

"She still creates them, even though we're grown up" May said as she kept reading a note card and tossing it back.

"She must've made an answer for this puzzle too. Even if she's locked up, she says a spell to send them into this box" Misty grabbed the box and dumped it on the floor. The Sparks all started to sort them through the ages and numbers.

"Age 14, no"

"Age 16, no"

"Age 18, close, but no"

"Age 19!" Roxy exclaimed as she held up a note card. The Sparks all read through it and smiled, "Thank you Answer Box"

The Winx and Specialists all gathered around them as they scooped the note cards back into the box, "What does it say, Roxy?" Nabu asked seriously.

"It says:"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Age 19 - Answer card 31<em>**

_Day of Coma_

Turntover will be unscrambled by the enemy that is "equal"

Who is the enemy that is equal?

Answer:

* * *

><p>The Winx all scratched their heads, "Really? She even puts the <em>answer <em>in the form of a riddle. _Please_, someone tell me why__.__" Stella said as she sat down on the vacant couch.

"Because she's creative, fun and smart. Any more questions?" Misty was getting offended

"Calm down. You know she didn't mean it like that" Sierra said calmy

"Okay, now how do these cards work. I sense a magical energy coming from them" Tecna said as she looked the card over

Roxy looked at her oddly, "Magic? But she started making these ever since we were 13"

The Sparks all looked at each other, "That's because she knew about magic when we were very young, past 13" May explained

"Oh" Roxy looked down, "Why didn't she tell me though?"

"She didn't want to scare you. Because we all met at a young age, we told each other of our powers, that's why we're all friends"

"Okay. Now how do they work? Seeing that she never told me"

Misty looked at her seriously, "It starts with one riddle and an answer box. To input your answer, you say 'Answer' then you say your answer"

"If its right, it appears in the answer box, but if its wrong, the word 'no' appears and disappears" May finished Misty's sentence as Tecna picked up the card.

"What happens if you get it right?"

Sierra looked at her, "Like we said, the answer appears on the card. When it appears, another riddle does under it until it goes close to the end of the card"

"Then all of the riddles and the no longer needed answers disappear and the answers that can help, remain to help you figure it out" Misty said as she sat beside Mark, next to Rocksand, "She always was _so_ clever"

Everyone stood by Tecna to read over her shoulder, "Let's figure out this riddle"

The Winx all thought about who the first answer would be:

Stella started to squeal with excitement of possibly knowing the answer, "Maybe its Roxy!"

"Stella, she's the fairy of the Wild, and I'm the fairy of animals. We may be close to equal, but we're not, and by the way", Roxy started off calmly, but she shouted the last part, "I'm not the enemy!"

"Whoops, sorry" Stella rubbed her neck and her face burned with embarrassment.

"Remember," Musa said seriously, "The Sparks said the answers were always obvious"

The Sparks had been quiet the whole time after that, but they were getting ideas, "Who is Rocksand's latest enemy list?" Misty asked worriedly, already knowing the answer.

The Specialists looked at each other, "Um, that would be the wizards of the black circle" Helia said cautiously

The Sparks all stood up angrily, "They took her away, but they'll bring her back"

"BELIEVIX!" The girls all transformed and the Winx and the Sparks transported to the wizards' hideout, where, of course, the wizards were plotting. When they noticed the girls, they were surprised. The Sparks and Roxy stared at them angrily while the Winx looked at them with pleading eyes.

"What do you want?" Gantlos asked roughly as they all stood to face the 10 fairies.

"Rocksand" Misty spat angrily, "You took her away" she started to approach, but Sierra pulled her back.

"Remember why we're here" she whispered harshly. Misty breathed calmly, "We need your h-he-help"

They looked at her surprised, "_You_. Need _our_ help?" Ogron asked harshly, "Why?"

"They already said why, Ogron. They want Rocksand back" Musa said as she looked him in the eyes, no longer afraid of his power.

"We'll explain when we get back to the store, but we have to leave _now_" Stella said hurriedly.

The wizards all looked at each other, then back at the Winx, "All right, we'll help you" Anagan said slyly, "but what's in it for us?"

"What ever you want, but you have to help us all the way, no matter what" Roxy said seriously

"What ever we want?" Duman said sneakily

"Yes, and all the way through. No back outs"

"Fine" Ogron said as he stood in front of Roxy

"What do you want?"

He looked her in the eyes for a moment, neither of them making a sound until Roxy slapped her hand over her mouth, "No! No! No!"

"Then we don't have a deal"

"Roxy, what do they want?" May asked confusedly. Roxy looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"They want Rocksand"


	8. The Help

"What!" The Sparks all screamed.

"You heard her. We want-" Duman started, but was cut off by Misty.

"No, no, no! We will _not_ give you Rocksand!"

"Then we will _not_ help you" Gantlos said as the wizards started smirking.

"Sierra, do something!" May said, looking at Sierra with tears in her eyes.

Sierra nodded, "Why do you want and/or need Rocksand?" she asked with evil eyes.

"You all said so yourself, she and Duman are equals" Anagan said innocently

"But that's not...they didn't mean...you are sick!" Roxy stuttered through her words.

"I've been called worse. And 'no' I don't like her, its just her powers that attract me" Duman said as-a-matter-of-factually

"Ew" Misty said while gagging.

"I don't like _her,_ I like her _powers_"

"But still"

Sierra's head crown started to glow dark purple as she closed her eyes, and when she opened them, the light went out. "Fine"

"Good" Ogron said as he and the wizards left the hideout to reappear at Love & Pet. The Sparks all looked at Sierra disbelievingly as they as well left to Love & Pet. The Winx following after, until it was only her and Roxy left.

"Why'd you do it? Rocksand was your friend, and you betrayed her!"

"Rocksand is my friend nd I _did not_ betray her. I'm trying to get her living again. We both know that not all people wake up from a coma, Roxy" Sierra softly looked at her. Roxy nodded and the two disappeared to Love & Pet as well to already find the other girls explaining to the guys their plan. She and Roxy had de-transformed, but when Mark saw Sierra he walked over to her and when he got to her, he slapped her hard in the face. She held onto on of the couches to keep from falling, and Mark was about to hit her again until Misty and May grabbed his arms and held him back.

"You! You did this to her!" Misty and May were struggling to keep him at bay until Andy and Ryo got to him instead. When the girls let go, they ran over to aid Sierra. They helped her stand and they noticed that her lip was slightly bleeding.

"Slap pretty hard for a _jerk_" Sierra wiped the blood off of her lip and made it disappear with magic. She walked over to Mark, who was now released, "And I had no choice"

When she said "choice" her hand collided with Mark's cheek, causing him to wince in pain.

"_Never_," Sierra spat, "Hit a pissed off fairy. Now get the card" Mark reluctantly went to go get the card as Ogron stared at her in astonishment.

"Who would've thought that the peace-maker had an attitude?"

Misty and May looked at each other, "Us"

Sierra rolled her eyes at them and walked over to Rocksand quietly as Mark handed her the note card. Sierra waved her hand, indicating for the Sparks to come closer.

"You three can leave for tonight. We'll tell you if anything happens" Flora said as she pat Mark's back, so he nodded, "If she doesn't wake up by tomorrow, we're through" and they left.

"Ok so the card's riddle is 'Who is the enemy that is equal?'" Sierra looked at the card, then the wizards, then back at the card.

"I'm not stupid. Obviously these are her enemies, let me see" Stella grabbed the card delicately, "Answer, wizards of the black circle"

**_No_**

"Ah, I thought that was it"

"Lemme see it" May said as she took the card back, "The enemy that is _equal_, Stella. Not _enemies_"

"So its _one_ of them?"

May nodded and scanned her eyes over the wizards, "Answer, Duman"

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one who is equal to Rocksand" May said as she put the note card in his face where it now read:

* * *

><p><strong><em>Age 19 - Answer card 31<em>**

_Day of Coma_

Turntover will be unscrambled by the enemy that is equal.

**Who is the enemy that is equal?**

Answer: _Duman_

**What does turntover mean?**

Answer:

* * *

><p>Duman stared at the card in astonishment as more words began to appear, "You might want to check your card"<p>

"Huh?"

Misty took the card and looked at it, "We solved this riddle, and here is the next one: What does turntover really mean?"

The wizards looked at her as if she was crazy, "Turntover isn't even a word" Duman said snidely

Realization struck the Winx, "Duman! Say it again" Tecna shouted

"Why?"

"It almost sounded like normal word, but say it slower and enunciate" Musa instructed.

Duman rolled his eyes, but still said it again, "_Turntover_"

Then the Sparks realized it as well, "His English accent is making it more clear now!" Roxy yelled cheerfully.

"Yeah, it sounds like he's saying _turn it over_" Misty said as she cautiously picked up the card, "Answer, turn it over"

Answer: _Turn it over_

Misty smiled in relief until realization struck her, "Turn what over?"

"Check the card again" Roxy urged.

Sure enough, when they looked down, there was another question on the note card. The wizards are all now understanding why the girl needed them:

"So you pretty much needed us so you can answer _riddles_?" Ogron asked, "You didn't make a good trade, which of course you can't back out of"

Roxy glared at him, "Rocksand's riddles are helping us find a way to awake her from the coma. If we don't hurry, she may never wake up again"

"Why couldn't she just wright the answer on the card instead?" Anagan asked as he and the wizards sat on the couch across from Rocksand.

"Don't you think she would have if she could have?" May asked angrily as she moved a lock of hair out of Rocksand's face, "She would've made this as easy as possible, and she did".

"Rocksand is in a state of no connection, so this is the only way for us to communicate her. Its her powers that are helping us answer the questions" Sierra said calmly.

"So she knows when we answer the questions?" Bloom asked interestingly.

The Sparks nodded as May read the next question:

* * *

><p>To turn it over you must find <em>what<em> to turn over. Turn over the last gift you received to continue.

What was the last gift you received?

Answer:

* * *

><p>"Gift? Present? We always get those from a bunch of "anonymous" fans" May looked at Misty. Misty shrugged her shoulders and looked at Sierra.<p>

"Si, we'll need you to transform and use your weird mind crown thingy" Misty said.

Sierra exhaled, "Okay, but its not weird, its _useful._ And it may be a "mind crown" but it doesn't mean that it will always cooperate for silly tasks; its used for fighting"

Sierra transformed and made her wings disappear, "Okay, now what am I supposed to do?"

"Remember" Ogron said rudely, "If they're gifts, then you have to _remember__ them_"

May looked shocked, "Wow, Ogron. You actually said something that was _useful_ tonight, seeing that you're the reason we're in this mess"

"What mess?" He said angrily

Sierra walked over to Ogron, put both hands on the sides of his face and sharply turned it to Rocksand's unconscious body, "That mess" She abrubtly pushed him back and walked over to Rocksand. She kneeled down and put her hands on Rocksand's forehead and put her other hand intwined with Rocksand's.

"Rocksand, take over" She demanded. Her eyes turned purple and she stood back up.

"Man it feels good to walk again," "Sierra" sighed happily

May and Misty laughed, "Nice job, Sierra. I always thought you were kidding when you said you can allow people to take over your body" Misty laughed

"Sierra" who was temporarily Rocksand rolled her eyes, "Right now, I'm Rocksand, Misty. She switched places with me for a few minutes so I'm on a timer"

"How will we know when Sierra comes back?" Layla asked.

"When her eyes turn brown again". Now as much as I love seeing you all again, why am I here?"

May handed her the card, "I think your riddle made a mistake. This doesn't help us get you back" She looked sadly at Rocksand's body. "Sierra" looked as well and smiled.

"Ah; I look so cute when I'm in a coma"

"ROCKSAND!" Roxy screamed as she hugged Sierra, "You look like Sierra"

"1. because I'm not awake yet and Sierra switched place with me. And 2...riddles don't make mistakes; people do"

The girl looked at her oddly, "Well," Musa started, "Can you tell us what gift you're talking about because you all always get gifts from admirers"

"The gift you received from me." Before anyone could say anything, Sierra's eyes turned back to normal, brown.

The Sparks explained what Rocksand had said to Sierra and she looked down, seeing the card in her hands. She took her hand and reached inside a nearby drawer and pulled out the necklace. The Sparks saw what she was doing and took out their necklaces as well.

"Winx, do you think you can trace these at the same time?" Roxy said as she collected the necklaces.

They all nodded, "WINX BELIEVIX"

"WINX TRACIX"

They all sat crossed legged on the floor and set the necklaces in the middle as the background of the store disappeared and reappeared as the wizards hideout. The Winx, Sparks, and even the wizards could now see the recent past of the charms. They all watched in amazement as they saw Rocksand writing on paper with charmed instruments and then they saw her say a spell and watch the instruments disappear. Rocksand held up three separate necklaces in her right hand and the papers in the other hand.

"_What's in one hand appears in its brother, make this disappear into the other_" The papers minimized and turned into light as each of them went into the charm of the necklaces.

"Let's hope this works" They started to hear the voice of the wizards and Rocksand hide the necklaces in darkness as they saw her bring out a music player.

Suddenly the images started to disappear and the wizards realized that they had been tricked, "She was prepared for this" Gantlos said in awe.

"Just be glad when we wake her up, she won't be prepared" Ogron said as he picked up the necklaces and opened each charm. The papers all came out perfectly in his hands as they had done before with the girls. He stared at them as a Tecna snatched them out of his hand and handed them to Timmy quickly.

"Now I see what we missed Timmy! We scanned one side, just not the other!"

"So we're not failures!" Timmy quickly took out a scanner and scanned each paper, "It seems that Rocksand used some kind of invisibility spell on this writing" he handed them over to Sierra as she rushed over to Rocksand.

"If she used an invisibility spell, we can't undo it. But maybe we can force her powers to undo it"

"BELIEVIX" May and Misty transformed as Sierra had done and made their wings disappear.

"Where's her matching necklace? It holds some of her power, enough to make it undo the spell"

They lifted Rocksand's chin and noticed a gold chain slightly broken from the cut, "Well, the knife cut through the chain, but it still managed to stay on her body"

Sierra took all four of the necklaces and layed them on the papers, "I hate to do this, but I have no other choice"

She reached over and pulled up Rocksand shirt over her stomach, revealing a knife wound, "Tecna, what kind of knife was used to...you know"

Tecna scanned the wound and waited a few moments, "Dah! He had used a...clasp knife" Tecna showed a hologram of what a clasp knife looked like.

Sierra nodded and faced Ogron, "Was it made with dark magic?" Ogron looked at her as if she was stupid, "I'll take that as a yes"

She faced the girls, "Just...don't freak out"

Sierra closed her hands and slowly opened them, forming in the middle of them, was an exact replica of the clasp knife that Ogron used...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating, and thnx for the reviews so far. If you were wondering if I was going to break-up Mark and Rocksand though; I might.<strong>

**winxluv**


	9. Friend or Enemy

_Sierra's POV_

When the girls all saw me form a replica of the knife, I'm not kidding when I said that they, and the Specialists, all fainted.

"Wow. Their reactions are a lot better than I though they would be" I finished forming the knife and I noticed Ogron was now staring at me. Now I know what Rocksand means by a creepy feeling.

"Can I help you?"

He nodded his head, "How did you recreate that knife?"

"I'll explain when they regain consciousness. Wow, I never thought that I would have to say that...again" I sat down next to Rocksand to avoid the wizards' questions, but only to have Ogron stand up and follow me. When I was sitting, he stopped in front of me and looked me in the eyes. The wizards followed him and stood next to him.

"What!"

He just store at me, which was seriously freaking me out, so I looked at Rocksand, only for him to ruin it again. He softly used his hand and turned my face, "Look me in the eyes"

"No"

"Just do it" he commanded. He honestly expects me to listen to him, he had another thing coming. To annoy him, I closed my eyes as he moved his hand away.

"Would you open your eyes. I'm trying to see if my observation is correct"

I was getting frustrated so I opened my eyes and aimed the clasp knife at him, causing him and the wizards to back away.

"You wanna know _my_ observation, Ogron" I was really upset, and I was gonna show them.

"I'm neutral!"

I didn't realize it, but my face was streaming with tears as I lowered the knife. Ogron was still trying to look into my eyes though, "You wanna see my eyes so bad, then look"

I looked him in the eyes and he looked back, after a couple of seconds he and the wizards sat back down on the couch. I walked over to the window, where I could clearly see my reflection. My outfit should've been clear enough, purple and black! My colors were screaming evil, but my soul wasn't. I looked myself in the face and through my purple eye shadow, I could clearly see that my eyes were no longer brown, they were pitch black.

"So, you-" Duman was about to ask me something when we heard voices.

"Sierra? You're neutral?" I heard someone ask me. I quickly spun around to see Roxy and the Sparks staring at me. The Winx and Specialists were still unconscious though.

Misty and May approached me and they both looked at my eyes," Is that how you could make a dark magic knife" I nodded sadly. I could feel my eyes turning brown again as I approached the papers again.

"I refuse to answer any questions until I know we can't wake her up." I picked up the card, "Answer, Music"

Answer: _Music_

* * *

><p>The last movie we saw together contained a melody of fear and love.<p>

**What was the movie?**

Answer:

* * *

><p>The Winx and Specialists awoke to my voice, but they did not hear what I had said and I didn't expect to hear anyone say.<p>

"Sierra's neutral!"

Nabu, Timmy, and the Winx looked at me, but the others didn't know what neutrals were.

"For the people who don't know," Gantlos started, "A neutral is any magical being that has powers that can be used either for good or for evil"

"That's why I could feel a connection with Rocksand" Duman said quietly so nobody would hear him. Good thing is that the didn't, bad news is that I _did_.

"And why Ogron could feel a connection with me" I looked at Ogron and he looked back at me.

"How did you know that?"

"I guessed"

I picked up the card and showed it to the girls, "We'll finish this tomorrow, we have to leave" I said as I de-transformed, May and Misty soon after.

"Why do you all have to leave?" Stella asked me.

I looked at her as I handed Ogron the knife, "Last time we were out this late, Bubba had a search team looking for us"

Ogron gladly took it and placed it in his pocket, "Are you sure you want to give _Ogron_ the knife, Sierra?" I heard Sky ask me as he backed away slowly.

I looked at him, "You all are pure positive energy, so it would be impossible for you to touch it anyway"

"That didn't answer the question" Brandon said as he too started to back away. I rolled my eyes and leaned towards Ogron and I whispered in his ear.

"Just because I gave you a knife, doesn't mean I want you to use it"

I could feel him smirk against my skin, "I won't" He whispered back as I walked to the door, where the other two were waiting for me...

_Normal POV_

Ogron stood up after the girls left and faced Bloom, "We'll return tomorrow as well, seeing you don't trust me with a knife anymore"

"We never trusted you with a knife" Musa said sternly.

"Touche" Duman said as they smoked of Love & Pet.

The Winx all rested on the couch where the wizards used to be, and they looked at Roxy, who was still standing.

"I'm gonna take Rocksand home, I should probably tell dad what happened. You all can meet me at my house to finish the spell"

"What about the wizards?" Flora asked as Helia wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure they know where I live seeing that they've broken in twice and Duman pretended to be my dad"

"Good point"

Roxy transformed into her Believix, picked up Rocksand, and teleported home.

_Next day_

_Sierra's POV_

I woke up in the hotel room, I couldn't stop thinking about what Ogron and Duman had said last night. After I left Love & Pet I couldn't stop thinking about it. Does Ogron _like_ me, and...does Duman like _Rocksand!_ So many things were running through my mind, even if its only been five days. We'll be leaving in nine days, Jason Queen's wedding is in two days, and Rocksand's not conscious. What could possibly go wrong? I got out of bed and got freshened up, and when I came out in my day clothes, May and Misty were already awake and waiting for me.

"Usually _I_ wake you two up. What happened, couldn't sleep?"

They didn't notice me come in, but they acted unfazed, "Huh? Oh, no. We slept fine, we just woke up a few minutes ago and got dressed" May explained as they stood up and walked towards me.

"Now will you tell us why?" Misty asked with a serious tone.

"I'll explain at Roxy's house. Let's get breakfast first, okay?"

They looked at me uneasily, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Do you not trust us?"

"No! I trust you two, its just.. I thought that you wouldn't like me anymore because I was neutral" I hung my head.

I could feel them hugging me though, "We're neutral too."

I looked up at them and smiled, "So is Rocksand"

"I guess we all _were_ meant to be best friends"

_1 hour later..._

We had walked to Roxy's house, where Klaus was already waiting for us outside. He looked at us with sad eyes.

"Hey, Klaus" I said sadly

"Hi, girls. They're upstairs. I'll send them up when they get here"

I nodded and we went inside and upstairs where Roxy was already sitting up. Rocksand was on the other bed, which used to be hers before she moved out to launch our career. She was covered up as if she were only sleeping, but we all knew that that wasn't true. About 1/2 an hour later, the Winx and the wizards had arrived. Of course Klaus let them in because the wizards were in disguise, which actually didn't look so bad... what am i thinking!

"Hey" Stella said quietly.

"Hey. Did you all bring the stuff?" I asked, just as quietly.

She nodded and handed me a small bag, and I noticed the Winx looked at me with fear in their eyes as I opened the bag.

I looked up for a moment, "You know I would never intentionally hurt you all, right?"

They all nodded so I started taking the supplies out. I took out six music sheets, four necklaces and I was about to reach for the note card when I felt something round, like an orb. Of course I was curious, so I took it out, and with one look at it, I dropped it to the ground. I looked at the girls with my black eyes, just to show how angry I was.

"REALLY, GIRLS! YOU WANTED TO TEST ME! I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME!" I couldn't believe they would do this to me.

I had pulled out an orb indeed, and it was a magical orb that would tell if a magical being was good or evil, no neutral option.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to be safe" Stella said as she hid behind Layla, who hid behind Tecna.

I couldn't believe they were scared of me. Me. The girl who has helped them since day 1. Me. Who protected them from the wizards. Me. Who would never hurt her friends.

"Some friends you are" I spat. I quickly got off Roxy's bed and left their house before anyone could say anything. I could faintly hear Misty yelling at them as I left, but I didn't turn back. I could feel them watching me storm outside through the window. I quickly transformed and flew away, hoping never to return...

_Misty's POV_

I could see why Sierra would be upset, I mean seriously. She _just_ said she would never hurt them and they nodded, yet they _still_ tested her.

"What is your _problem_?"

"Huh?" Bloom looked at me as I stood up with my fists clenched, "What's wrong, Misty?" she seemed scared...she should be.

"_What...is...your...problem?_!" May repeated my words as she stood next to me, "Sierra wouldn't hurt _anyone!_ Yet you _tested her!_"

"We're sorry okay?"

"No, not okay!" I screamed, Roxy was trying to calm me down.

"Girls, please, calm down. They didn't know"

"Its too late for that Roxy" May said as she approached the door. Before she did she held Rocksand's hand with tears in her eyes.

"We all used to be a group" May said quietly. I was still mad, but I showed sympathy for May, she wasn't sensitive, but she wasn't too strong either.

"Until we came back_ here_," I spat. "If we hadn't have come here, we would've never met the wizards"

"Rocksand wouldn't have gotten hurt"

"And we would've never meet you all" May and I started to leave, but Roxy caught us at the door.

"But what about Rocksand! You three are abandoning her!"

I turned to her with sad eyes, "We aren't abandoning her. We're abandoning the Winx. And you all said you were her friends"

"And did we forget to mention that we're neutral too?"

"And don't forget Rocksand is too...I mean, Wild"

Then we went outside like Sierra had done and transformed, hoping to find her...

_Roxy's POV_

I had just heard the words I never thought I would ever hear.

"My sister's a neutral. My sister's a neutral" I kept repeating it over and over again. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"But how is that possible?" Tecna asked as she took out her PDA. I snatched it out her hands angirily, "Hey!"

"Hey nothing! You just chased away my last chance of getting my sister back!"

"But you know her better than they do" Musa said calmly. How could she be so naive.

"Did you forget that I haven't seen her in almost a year! I've missed some of the most important information in my sister's life"

"Don't forget who put her in the coma in the first place Roxy" Stella said seriously.

"We're still here" Duman said offensively.

"Well at least they're _trying_ to help me get her back"

"Did you also forget that they're going to take her away when she wakes up?" Layla asked.

"IF she wakes up" I was getting so angry that I couldn't even describe it, "And even if they take her, I know she'll still be alive"

"We're gonna go look for them" Anagan said as he started to head for the door, the other wizards following.

"I'll go with you" I said as I threw the PDA on the bed and left the Winx at my house. Who would've thought that my _best friends_ would be my worst enemies.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I made the Winx seem bad, but seriously, who wouldn't be scared out of their minds if they found out their friends were neutrals? Wait, never mind, you can't answer that, lol. PLZ REVIEW<strong>

**winxluv**


	10. Let's finish this

_Sierra's POV_

I flew all the way to the hotel, hoping to escape my thoughts. About 5 minutes later, May and Misty joined me. I could clearly hear Bubba's voice outside the door.

"Hello Miss May and Misty, Miss Sierra is inside"

Bubba has always been a good body guard since day 1, ever since we started our career. He even knows that we're fairies, so he isn't always in our business. He doesn't like to get into our business, and we even taught him what to do if someone comes looking for us.

"Hey guys" I said sadly as my friends came and sat down on the couch next to me. They didn't say anything, they just hugged me.

"We're so sorry, Si" May cried as she started to cry, "We know how betrayed you feel"

"Its alright. Let's just not speak to them, okay?"

"Okay" They both said in unison. We were about to get up when we heard the intercom make that annoying dinging noise.

_Buzz_

I exhaled with annoyance as I went to the intercom station, "What is it, Bubba?"

"_Uh, Miss Sierra. There are some people here to see you, Miss May and Miss Misty_"

That was pretty much how we taught him what to do.

"Did you scan them? You _know_ why we tell you to scan any visitors that are unknown to you"

"_No need to. Miss Rocksand's sister is here_"

"WHAT!" I was dead angry, "What does _she _want?" I spat, but still calmer.

"_Uh, well, you see...um_"

"Spit it out, Bubba" _I_ could even tell I was getting bored with this conversation.

"_There are four other people here with her_"

"Hm, lemme guess. They're wearing all black?"

"_Yep_"

"Does one of them have a hat and another one have a mohawk?"

"_Uh-huh_"

Misty smirked and called out, "Its the cowboy!"

There was a pause, but we could hear Bubba's voice speaking to someone else.

"_Uh-huh. Okay. The one with the hat says that he's not a cowboy and that Miss Misty is a...monkey_"

May and I couldn't hide our laughter, but Misty came to the intercom.

"BUBBA!"

"_It was his words not mine!_" Bubba is really scared of us when we're mad, as you can see.

Misty exhaled with annoyance, "Still, what do they want"

Before Bubba could answer, May came to the intercom as well, "Just let them in, Bubba. We'll handle this ourselves"

"_Okay, Miss May_"

There was another buzzing noise, signaling us and our unwanted visitors to open the now unlocked door. As suspected, the wizards and Roxy came in, but the wizards were actually brave enough to come without disguise spells on.

Misty walked up to Gantlos and started to poke him in the chest roughly, "Who are you calling a monkey?"

I rolled my eyes as I pulled her back to be beside me. May also got beside me, "What do you want?" I spat, with no sign of sympathy whatsoever.

"We just came to talk to you" Ogron was actually looking me in the eyes, without a sign of hatred...for once.

"Why?" Misty looked at Roxy with stone cold gray eyes, "Haven't your lovely friends the _Winx_ done enough?"

"H-How did your eyes change color?" Roxy was frightened, which made us all more upset.

"You mean like this?" May changed her eye color to gold. It may sound pretty, but she looked quite dangerous to everyone who saw her, so I changed my eye color to pitch black again.

"Just be glad we aren't in our Mis-Believix" Misty said as she approached Roxy slowly as well did May and I, which caused Roxy to back away. We were about to be straight in front of her, but the wizards got in our way.

"Stop it, _now_" Anagan said sternly.

"You think that's gonna stop us. Her so called friends didn't believe Sierra and tested her, thinking she would harm them"

"Exactly. So this is the new plan: We heal Rocksand, go to Jason Queen's wedding, and _leave_"

Roxy gently pushed the wizards out of the way so she was face-to-face with me, "I know that you're mad, but you can't-"

_Buzz_

Misty, May, and I all exhaled with annoyance as we all approached the intercom, "What is it, Bubba? We're busy" Misty said through gritted teeth.

"_I'm very sorry, Miss Misty, but there are some people here, and they have Miss Rocksand_"

We froze, Misty didn't take her finger off the intercom,

"_Miss Misty?_"

"Uh, yeah. Let them in"

_Beep_

The door opened to reveal the Winx standing at our door way, and Layla was holding Rocksand. I held my arms out, and she placed her in my arms. I carried her over to the couch without a word and layed her down. I turned to to the Winx.

"Is this your version of a peace offering?" I crossed my arms.

Like before, Stella had held out the little bag that contained the supplies needed to cure Rocksand. I looked at it, and Stella stood there with her arm held out so I signaled Misty to take it, and she did.

"We're really sorry, Sierra. For what we had done to you" Musa apologized. The Winx all agreed with her.

I walked over to the window and sat in the frame, and surprisingly, it was big enough to be a chair. I could feel everyone looking at me, waiting for my answer as I felt Misty and May walk towards me. They stayed by my side and Misty held out the bag to me, and I looked up at her to see that her and May's were back to normal and filled with tears.

"She wouldn't want you to be angry, Sierra"

I felt a tear run down my cheek and Misty wiped it away and hugged me. I hugged her back and I looked at the Winx.

"I just want to know why you did it"

They all rubbed their necks, "Well, it wasn't meant for you actually. The _wizards_ were supposed to be the ones to take the bag, but Stella messed up" Tecna explained.

"Well _sorry_"

We slightly laughed as the wizards crossed their arms and glared at the Winx, making them be quiet. I plucked the card out of the bag.

"Answer, The Hunger Games"

Answer: _ The Hunger Games_

Favorite character?

Answer:

Misty smiled and took the card, "Answer, Rue"

Answer: _Rue_

You girls are doing great, and I'm almost back. Next, take the weapon that ended me and place it on the gift and the four other gifts.

What type of song did Katniss sing to Rue when she died?

Answer:

The Winx watched as we set the coffee table up for the spell.

"You guys work fast" Layla said as the Winx sat on the other couch across from Rocksand.

"Thanks. We do our best to remember if it means we get our friend back" May said as she went up to Ogron, "We need it now." Ogron nodded as he made the clasp knife appear in a small cloud of smoke.

"Be careful, May. You know what happens to you and Rocksand when you get too close to dark energy" Misty warned.

May nodded as she quickly grabbed the knife and clutched the handle, "Got it. Get the necklaces and the music"

I nodded as Misty and I reached in the bag, and I pulled out two necklaces as Misty pulled out the other two. I held mine and Rocksand's while Misty pulled out her's and May's. The charms on all of them were golden and silver heart with our names in cursive engraved in black. First we opened the charms and the papers landed on the table this time, all in order layed out on their backs. We placed the matching necklaces for every two pages on top of them and May placed the knife on Rocksand's papers.

"This is most likely how Rocksand would place the order. And as for the song, I don't remember what type of song it was" Misty admitted.

I thought about it for a while, "It was a lullaby"

The girls and I looked at each other, "You don't think"

"She probably did" May said as she turned the knife's blade to face Rocksand, "I can feel its energy getting stronger, Sierra. You can't get worked up, seeing that you're the one who made the knife, it channels through your energy"

I nodded as I answered the card, "Answer, lullaby"

Answer: _Lullaby_

Sing the lullaby to make the opposite song appear.

I had tears in my eyes as May, Misty, and I had tears in our eyes as we started to sing:

* * *

><p>Me:<p>

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your eyes

And when they open, the sun will rise

Misty:

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet

and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

May:

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

All:

Here it's safe, and here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet

and tomorrow brings them true

Here is the place where I love you.

Ba da da da da da

Ba da da da da da

Da da da da da

Ba da da da da da

Da da da da da

Here is the place where I love you.

* * *

><p>As we finished the song, the knife started to float, along with the necklaces, and then the papers started to float as well.<p>

"What's happening?" Roxy asked as the paper started swirling round and round and combined into one.

"Wait for it" Stella kept saying as the paper started to settle down and the rest on the table, but the knife was now on Rocksand's stomach. Roxy was about to pick it up, but I softly grabbed her hand.

"Its supposed to go there." She nodded as everyone crowded around the table. We noticed that the paper was now covered in words, but no music notations. I looked over the words;something seemed familiar about them.

"Girls," Roxy started, "I think we're at the end of the riddle." I looked at the card and sure enough, there was one instruction at the end of the notecard. I read it aloud:

* * *

><p>I am so proud of you girls. I understand that I've missed a lot the past couple days, but I thank you for sticking through it to the end.<p>

The last thing you must do is transfer the dark energy from the knife into me, and do it while you sing the lullaby.

Hurry, its almost my deadline.

* * *

><p>"That's what it is!" I yelled as I looked at the sheet and handed it to May and Misty, "Don't you remember this"<p>

They looked at it and I saw their eyes widen, "Isn't this-" May started, but I cut her off with a nod.

"What is it?" Anagan asked as he and the wizards sat on the stools in our kitchen. You'd be surprised by how high maintenance this hotel is.

"Its a lullaby," Misty explained, "Rocksand would always sing this to us whenever we couldn't sleep. But its in Spanish"

"You don't need to know Spanish, you just need to know how to pronounce it" Stella said as she crossed her legs.

I nodded as I got out my acoustic guitar and rested it on my lap, "Hope this works"

"Of course it'll work," said Musa as she smiled, "because as the fairy of music, I think its best to say that you all are perfectly harmonized together"

"Agreed," said Flora, "So you should give it a try"

I nodded as I started to play my guitar softly, causing the knife to lift off of Rocksand's body and started to transfer its energy.

* * *

><p>Italics= May Regular=Sierra Bold=All Underlined=Misty {}=?<p>

_A la nanita nana, nanita nana, nanita ella_

_Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea_

A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella

Mi niña tiene sueño, bendito sea, bendito sea

_Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla meintras la cuna se balancea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

__**A la nanita nana, nanita nana, nanita ella**

**Mi niña tiene sueño** **bendito sea, bendito sea**

**Fuentecita, que corre clara y sonora**

**Ruiseñor que en la selva cantando llora**

**Calla mientras la cuna se balancea**

**A la nanita nana, {nanita ella}**

* * *

><p>Surprised by the new voice, I put my guitar down on the couch and Misty, May and I looked at the table to see the knife. I looked up to the couch, where my eyes met a pair of purple amethysts...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, thnx for all the viewers who read the story, and its almost over, just a couple more chapters. Oh yeah, and remember what Mark said the day he left Love &amp; Pet. Remember what he said about him and Rocksand.<strong>

**winxluv**


	11. Jason's Wedding part 1

_Sierra's POV_

I could feel my tears swelling up as the figure stood up and stretched, "Rocksand!" I cried into her shoulder and she held me like that.

"I'm so proud of you, Sierra" Her words made me cry more as May and Misty ran up to us and joined the hug.

"Rocksand, we missed you _so _much" May cried as she layed her head in Rocksand's neck and Rocksand pat her head lovingly.

"Promise you won't leave us again. Please" Misty pleaded with tears threatening to fall. We could all see Rocksand's eyes start watering as well, so we squeezed her tighter.

"I promise." She whispered in our ears as she looked around and wiped her eyes. We let go of her as Roxy ran up and clung to her. They stood there and cried as Roxy kept playing in Rocksand's hair.

"It really is your hair"

Rocksand laughed as Roxy looked her in the face, "It really is your laugh"

"Yeah"

Roxy gasped as tears fell from her eyes, "It really is your voice." Her voice started squeaking as she hugged her again and Rocksand wiped her tears.

"It really is me, Roxy," I heard her say through tears. Its amazing how she can keep a straight face as she's crying, "I'm really back."

"I'm very sorry to break-up this family moment, but business is business"

_Rocksand_'s _POV_

I recognized that voice and I looked over Roxy's shoulder to see the wizards of the black circle. My eyes widened when I saw Duman, but I didn't show any fear as I hear the Winx as well.

"But they just got her back, Ogron" Bloom demanded.

"Well, we don't work for free," said Gantlos.

"What are they talking about?"

Everyone got silent at my question so I continued, "Roxy?" I said it warningly to let her know that I was no longer in a cheery mood, "You tell me."

"Well, I'm sure you know one part"

"Knowing them, they wouldn't help you without _them_ getting something out of it" I said as I crossed my arms and glared at the wizards, "So what do they want?"

Nobody spoke as I scanned their eyes, but they all looked away as I made eye contact with Duman who started smirking at me, "You really don't know, do you?"

"I have a feeling I'm about to find out," I was starting to get worried as he approached me. I wasn't weak, so I quickly grabbed the knife off the table and aimed it at him, causing him to stay still.

"Or I can just stay here."

"Or you just _will_ stay there." I grit my teeth, ".?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I lowered the knife as I turned to see Sierra. She and the girls weren't crying anymore and they looked at me with sad eyes as Sierra spoke up.

"They want..._you_"

I gasped in a gulp of air and held my breath, while having a sudden feeling of nauseousness. I could feel my tears stinging my eyes as they continued.

"And Sierra accepted," Misty said as she looked at Sierra, then back at me.

I looked at Sierra as I saw her tears streaming down her face slowly, so I stood up and hugged her, "Why?"

"It was the only way to...to...to" She was stuttering so much that I could barely make out the words she was trying to say to me. I rubbed her back as I looked at the Winx.

"Thank you for bringing me back." They all nodded at me.

I looked at my friends, "Thank you for sticking through it till the end." They all smiled sadly at me and nodded as Sierra let go and wiped her eyes dry, when she stopped, she was back to her normal look, the other Sparks as well. I soon dried my eyes and I had my look of business on my face and I turned to the wizards.

"Give me a few days?" I looked hopeful at Ogron as he looked back at me.

"Two."

I nodded and they smoked out as I guided the Winx and Roxy to the door.

"Thanks Winx, for helping me. I am very grateful. Will you all be at the wedding tomorrow?"

"Of course Rocksand." Musa said as they all hugged me and left. I turned back to the girls seriously.

"Progress report"

"Manager's wedding tomorrow"

I nodded.

"Final concert, most likely two days from now"

"Put it on hold until two days from now"

"Mark broke up with you while you were in a coma"

I froze and I saw the girls punch Misty in the arm, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I smiled. I felt wonderful. Even if my boyfriend just broke up with me.

"Why are you smiling? I though you would be upset." I turned to May.

I shook my head, "I'm finally free to make my own decisions at least. Also, do you know how many guys would _kill_ to have me be their girlfriend"

They all smiled as I took out my iPhone 4s. I updated my Facebook account to "single", and 5 seconds later, I got an update alert. I tapped it and I saw that Mark's profile did the same thing as mine. He requested a private chat with me, so I accepted.

_Rocksand or Spark_

_Rocksand_

I took a while, but he replied back.

_You're awake?_

_Yep_

_The girls told you?_

_Yep_

_You upset?_

I paused for a moment before replying. I was thinking about it for a while.

_Rocksand?_

I looked at the screen as I tapped a few buttons.

_No_

_Why?_

_I'm just not_

_Okay, have a good life without me :(_

I smiled at the reply. I knew he still wanted me, but he and every other guy in the world knows that if I break up with someone, we won't get back together. That's just how I am.

_You too, Mark_

He exited the conversation as I looked back at our conversation. I remembered all the good times we had together. His sweet lips pressed against mine; the way his voice rung in my ears when he said my name; how he was so protective over me; everything.

"You sure you're okay, Rocky?"

I looked up at the girls as they looked up from their cell phones as well. I did want him back, but that would show weakness, and I'm sure he'll forget all about me in two days. I have a wedding to prepare for. I simply nodded as I went to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hey, Bubba"

"_Miss Rocksand! You're awake!_"

"Yeah, I'm awake Bubbs"

"_It is very good to hear your voice again, Miss Rocksand_"

"You too Bubba. Good night"

"_Good night_"

I took my finger off the intercom as I followed the girls into out separate rooms. I knew that I might as well enjoy it, but I had a feeling that the wizards would be everywhere I was, spying on me, until the day comes...

_Next day_

"WEDDING DAY!" I awoke to Misty yelling and shaking me at 11:30 am. Apparently I overslept because the wedding started at 12 sharp. Dangit, we're not gonna be late.

_Buzz_

"_Girls, the limo is leaving in 10 minutes. Mr Queen says he'll see you girls and requests you sing his bride a love song_"

"Got it"

We all quickly ate some toast and coffee and we went to go get dressed. I looked at all of us as we climbed into the limo and it started towards the hotel that Jason was hosting his wedding at.

"We look _so_ hot." Misty said as she straightened out her dress.

"Yeah, but how much you wanna bet that 4 stars will be there too?" May said as she applied her lip gloss.

"A lot. How much you wanna bet the wizards will be there in disguise?" Sierra said as she fixed her hair. She curled it so it was slightly curly, and I admit, it was a good look for her.

"A lot." I looked out the window as I looked at my watch: 11:55.

"Show time." Misty opened the doors to the hotel and we went to the room where we saw Jason wearing his black tux.

When he noticed us, he turned to face us and smiled, "Girls, you made it!" He walked over to us.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Jason." Misty said as she hugged him. He hugged her back and then he hugged the others, and lastly he hugged me.

"How are you Rocksand? The girls told me what happened with the wizards and the coma."

I laughed nervously, "Is there anything they _don't_ tell you?"

"They _didn't_ tell me you went single."

I looked at him surprised as he held up his phone, showing me my profile on Facebook. I could clearly see the word "single" on it.

"Man, I hate those update alerts"

"Its all right. Just try to enjoy yourselves, okay?"

"Got it, Jason." He rubbed my back and went up to the front, where he was to stand, to wait for his bride-to-be. My eyes scanned over the crowd and my eyes caught a pair of bright dull golden eyes. As quickly as I saw them, that's how quick they turned into a normal green. He had three friends sitting next to him, and I immediately knew it was them. They each moved over a seat, one seat open each of them. It was one person, space, person, space, person, space, person, and space, so guess who was supposed to sit in those spaces?

I rolled my eyes as I signaled the girls to follow me, so they did. They were all walking behind me as I walked up to the men and I smiled sweetly at one of them.

"Are these seats taken?"

He smiled back at me, "Not at all."

I snapped a couple times and the girls all filled the spaces, "Why are you four here?" I whispered as I leaned over to one of them. To make it look normal, he put his arm around me.

"Just to make sure you don't back out of this deal."

I turned to him and looked at him with innocent eyes, "You don't trust me, Duman?"

He smirked at me as the music started playing, "You have many tricks up your sleeves." He looked at my strapless dress, "Well, metaphorically speaking."

"Shut up and watch the wedding." I "playfully" took his hand and unwrapped it from my shoulders. The girls and I watched the wedding as one of them leaned over to Sierra, most likely Ogron though.

"How can you watch this stuff?"

She shrugged her shoulders as Gantlos continued and whispered to Misty as they said their vows.

"How _do_ you stand this?"

Misty hit him in the side swiftly, him slightly wincing in pain, "Be quiet, its time for the kiss." She silently scolded as she watched Jason and his bride stare at each other lovingly.

"You may now kiss the bride." We watched as the bride gave her bouquet to her bridesmaid, Jason lift her veil, and then they shared their first kiss as a newly wed couple...

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone, I know I haven't updated in while, so I wrote you all a wedding, lol. I gotta write a couple more chapter before I'm done with Spark.<strong>

**winxluv**


	12. Jason's wedding part 2

**All dresses on my profile, don't worry, no need to be all confused :P**

* * *

><p>Rocksand's<em> POV<em>

I watched as they kissed and when they went back, I clapped along with the rest of the wedding guests.

"Aw, they are so cute together" May cooed. The four of us stood up and dusted off our dresses as we followed the rest of the crowd. I could sense the wizards following us, but I didn't care, they aren't gonna ruin my day.

Misty spun around in her yellow dress, and I admit, it looked good on her. May laughed as she played with the ends of her white dress. Sierra's black dress was as beautiful as the stars themselves, and as for my pink dress, I admit, it was pretty cute.

I looked at all of us in amazement as the party began. We went over to the drink table and the wizards followed us.

"Are you gonna follow us for the _entire_ wedding," said Misty.

"Maybe," Gantlos smirked.

"See Misty, Gantlos does like you," May mocked. May, Sierra, and I all laughed while Misty pretended to throw up.

"Why do I have a feeling this'll go on for the entire wedding?" Duman asked.

Sierra laughed, "Because it will." She turned to Jason and his wife and sighed happily, "But girls, wouldn't be great to get married some day?"

"Yeah, it would, but be careful with what you say, Sierra." I said warningly yet playfully.

She looked at me as Misty and May started silently laughing, "Why would I do that?"

"Ogron might get the wrong idea." May, Misty, and I burst out laughing as Sierra crossed her arms and slightly laughed as well.

"He can get the wrong idea all he wants, but it doesn't mean I'll say yes." Now all of us were laughing all together as we remembered that the wizards were still here.

"I'm still standing here you know," Sierra spun around to be face-to-face with Ogron.

In disguise, he now had black hair, but it was in a spiky way that was a few inches long, was a few inches taller than us, had blue eyes, and looked perfect for Sierra. I could tell she was thinking he looked pretty cute. Don't get me wrong, he did, but it was just a disguise, so his real appearance was a little less...young.

I could see they were getting comfortable just looking at each other, so of course I had to ruin the moment.

"Sierra, doesn't he look like himself, but...younger and with black hair?"

She was so stunned, all she could do was nod and Ogron smirked.

"Speechless?"

Sierra blushed and looked away as the Winx arrived, and when Roxy saw me she rushed over to hug me.

"Rocksand, you look _gorgeous!_" she squealed.

"You do too!"

I admit, the Winx looked pretty in their dresses. I've never really seen them in dresses before, I've seen them in swimsuits, but that's different. They had just noticed the wizards, but they weren't immune to their disguises.

"Hi," Stella said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes. I coughed a small laugh to the girls and they started laughing as well.

"What?"

"Those are the wizards you're flirting with."

Her eyes widened, "Why do they look like that?" she started whining.

Gantlos didn't have his signature hat on, but he still had blond hair and it was shorter and went across his fore head. His voice was more even than gruff like his old voice, he was a few inches taller than Misty. He had blue eyes like Ogron except they were lighter. I know what you're thinking, and yes, he looked perfect for Misty.

Anagan still had his brown hair except it was shorter like Brandon's. He still had brown eyes, was a few inches taller than May, but why do the all look perfect for my friends?

Lastly, Duman. He still had his pink hair falling across his face, green eyes, his accent was a little smoother and normal, a little bit taller than me, so what? It doesn't mean he's perfect for me.

"Wow," said Roxy, "they actually blend in."

"Shocking right?" I said with my eyes widened.

"And do you notice something?" Musa said as she scanned her eyes over the wizards and Sparks.

"What?" Musa asked.

"Sierra and Ogron. Misty and Gantlos, and May and Anagan. They all match"

The Winx all looked from Spark to wizard, "Wow, you're right. You know who else matches a wizard?" Roxy said slyly as she looked at me and smirked.

I started backing away, but she kept coming closer, "Don't you _dare_ say it, Roxy"

"Say what? R-"

I immediately put my hands over my ears as she said it.

"Rocksand? Don't you think that you match Duman perfectly though?" Roxy said innocently.

"I don't get it though," said Stella, "Your sister is gorgeous and he's..._Duman_."

Duman smirked, "You weren't saying that while you were flirting with me."

Stella immediately blushed as the Winx laughed. Then four other figures came into sight.

I gasped, "Girls, who bet that the 4 stars would be here again?"

They looked at me strangely, but May spoke up, "I did, why?"

I laughed nervously and forced a smile as I did a flirty wave, "Well, you win. Look."

The four figures were Shane, David, Ricky, and Isaiah, aka, the 4 stars. They've been asking us out ever since they met us, and that was at our eighth concert. I know they would still fall for us even if we weren't famous, they're just that predictable. Shane had dark hair and skin that was as dark as Layla's, David had light brown hair that covered one eye and lightly tanned skin. Ricky had red hair that was spiked up and was slightly tanned, and Isaiah had blond hair that fell over his face. They were all pretty tall, but we didn't want anything to do with them, but of course, that was the complete opposite way for them.

"Hey Rocksand," Ricky hugged me and I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. Shane did the same with Sierra, David with May, and Isaiah with Misty.

"So, when did you guys break it off?" he asked me as he took out his phone.

"Excuse moi?" He showed me his phone, and of course, my Facebook profile was on it.

I smiled and looked at the Sparks, "I've said before, and I'll say it again. I. hate. update alerts."

I turned back to Ricky as he put his phone back in his pocket, "Well, we're just taking a little break, we're not _entirely_ broken up."

He raised his eyebrow, "Sooo, just for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Including today?" He had a look of hope in his eyes, so of course I couldn't break it. I had a soft spot and he just hit it.

"Yeah, including today."

"Great," Shane said as he stuck his hand out to Sierra, "You girls wanna dance?"

"Well," Misty said as she she looked up, "We have to go on soon."

"Oh really?" Isaiah said as he smirked at Misty.

"Well one dance couldn't hurt, can it?" Sierra said as she placed her hand on Shane's and he led her to the dance floor. May and Misty did the same, so of course I followed soon after to the dance floor. I think they planned this because as soon as our feet touched the dance floor, a slow song started playing.

"Oh, its a slow song. Well how about we wait for a faster one," said Misty as she started to walk away.

"Yeah," we all agreed, but we felt a sudden jerk on our hands and landed right in their arms. They must _really_ want to dance with us.

"There's no problem with a slow song is there?" Ricky asked me. I slightly smiled as I replied.

"No, of course not."

They put there hands on our waists and we wrapped our arms around their necks like everyone else did. They were _so_ planning this and I could tell the other girls could tell. A second later, the Winx and Roxy joined us. The Winx danced with their boyfriends and Roxy danced with Andy, well he _was_ her boyfriend. Roxy and the Winx layed their heads on the Specialists chests. They all looked so sweet, and before we knew it, the dance was over.

"See, it wasn't so bad," Shane said as we all let go of each other.

"Yeah, I guess you were right. Oh, I forgot something at the table, we'll be right back, okay?" Sierra said as we started walking off.

"Sure."

We all went back to the table, where the wizards were waiting for us.

"Took you long enough," Gantlos said as Misty sat down next to him.

Misty smirked, "Why? Desperate for me to come back?"

"Hm," Sierra was thinking as she absently went through her purse.

"What?" Ogron asked as he looked in her purse, but she pulled it away from him.

"No, I have to look like I'm getting something so they don't come back."

"I'm thinking of a way to get us out of this, don't worry" I said confidently, "And I got it."

The girls cocked their heads to the sides at me, "What is it? Hurry," Misty urged me. I looked from her to Gantlos, back and forth, "Oh no. No no no, Rocksand."

"You don't even know what I'm thinking."

"What is it?" She seemed a little depressed, but I didn't care.

"You and Gantlos stand up and stand next to each other."

Gantlos looked at me strangely, "Why do I need to?"

Misty exhaled and pulled his arm, making him stand up. He crossed his arms and she put one hand on her hip. I could tell Sierra and May got the same idea.

"You two are perfect for each other!" I silently screamed so no one else could hear us.

Misty raised an eyebrow at me, "No."

"Would you rather date Isaiah?"

"No."

"Gantlos, put your arm around her. If you refuse, I'll have Sierra make you."

Sierra cracked her knuckles, so Gantlos reluctantly put his arm around Misty shoulders. I moved my hand over, indicating that I wanted her to move closer, and when she did, they were a perfect match. I could sense the girls getting the same image in their heads. I raised my hand, indicating for them to stand up. May stood next to Anagan and Sierra stood next to Ogron, and I felt terrible for them.

"That's bad. You all perfectly match."

"Ew, double ew, triple ew." Misty said as she layed her head on Gantlos. What surprised me is that he didn't pull away or resist in any way. I smiled.

"This could work."

"What about you?" Sierra said as she looked at me worriedly as I stood up. I shrugged my shoulders, but Roxy pulled me and Duman up and smiled. I shook my head "no" over and over again until she pushed me right into him. He smirked at me and I looked away and blushed.

"I admit, this could work," Sierra said as the 4 stars came back over.

"Hey Sierra. Did you find what you were looking for?" Shane said as they stopped in front of us.

I crossed my fingers as Ogron started talking, "Yes, she did," he put his arm around her waist, "and who are you?"

"Who are you?"

"Take a guess."

Shane backed off with his hands up as the other "stars" looked around and saw us with the wizards.

"Well you don't wait very long, huh Rocksand?" Ricky said as they left us and Jason made an announcement.

"Hello everyone, is everyone having a good time?"

People started to clap instead of cheer, stupid formalities.

"Well, I have some entertainment here to sing a song for my lovely wife." Jason's wife, Kirsten, smiled at him as he continued.

"They are Spark!" When he said that, Kirsten's eyes widened and she seemed happier than before. The wizards let us go and we walked on the stage and each of us stood by a mic as Jason got of off the stage and the music started playing:

* * *

><p><span>Italics=Rocksand<span>

Underlined=Sierra

Bold=Misty

{}=May

Regular=All

_When I was just a little girl my mama used to tuck me into bed and she'd read me a_ _story,_

It always was about a princess in distress and how a guy would save her and end up with the glory.

{I'd lie in bed and think about, the person that I wanted to be},

**Then one day I realized, the fairy tale life, wasn't for me.**

I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sittin' in a dark, cold, dusty cellar. Waitin' for somebody, to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. On I will survive, unless somebody's on my side.

Don't wanna depend on no one else, I'd rather rescue myself.

_Someday I'm gonna find someone that wants somebody's soul, heart, and mind. Who's not afraid to show that he loves me._

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am. Don't need nobody takin' care of me.

{I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me.}

**When I give myself then it has got to be and equal thing.**

I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sittin' in a dark, cold, dusty cellar. Waitin' for somebody, to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. On I will survive, unless somebody's on my side.

Don't wanna depend on no one else, I'd rather rescue myself.

_**I can**** slay**_

{I can slay}

_**My own**** dragons**_

{My own dragons}

**_I can_ _dream m_****_y own dreams_ **

{My own dreams}

_**My knight in**_** shining armor**

{Shining armor}

_**Is**** me**_

So I'm gonna set me free

I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sittin' in a dark, cold, dusty cellar. Waitin' for somebody, to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. On I will survive, unless somebody's on my side.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella, sittin' in a dark, cold, dusty cellar. Waitin' for somebody, to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting for a handsome prince to come and save me. On I will survive, unless somebody's on my side.

Don't wanna depend on no one else, I'd rather rescue myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm gonna end the chapter after the song right here, so plz review and go on my profile and read my notice!<strong>

**bye,**

**winxluv**


	13. Preperations

**Hi viewers, I have a poll on my profile about Spark getting a sequel. So please vote! ;)**

* * *

><p><em>Rocksand's POV<em>

After we sang, everyone clapped and we exited the stage. It was getting late and I noticed the girls' attitudes had changed. When we got back to the table, we all sat down next to the wizards again as the Winx and Specialists left for the night.

"Girls, what's wrong?"

They looked up at me with tears threatening to fall, "You know what's wrong," Misty said sadly.

They all looked me in the eyes when I realized what they were talking about. They were talking about tomorrow, when I would soon have to leave with the wizards.

"Girls," I tried to say it with as much sympathy as possible, "do you remember what my motto is?"

They all nodded, "Worry about today when its"

They finished my sentence, "Today."

"Worry about tomorrow when its"

"Tomorrow"

"But live everyday like its"

"Your last."

I smiled, "So why are you worrying about tomorrow when its not even tomorrow yet?"

They didn't answer me so we just waited until May spoke up.

"Because we don't want you to go."

I looked at her sadly, "I know. I don't want to either, but if they wanted something else, they would've picked something else. And what else would they ask for beside the white circle or Roxy?"

They all looked at each other as Ogron spoke, "We're still here you know."

"Oh trust me, I know," I whispered as Jason and Kirsten came over to the table.

"Girls that was amazing. I would like you to officially meet Kirsten."

"Hi, girls. You all did amazing on that song up there."

Misty smiled, "Thank you, and congrats on getting married."

"Thank you," Kirsten turned to see someone beckoning for her to come over, so she left. Jason turned to us seriously.

"Wizards?" His eyes meeting the wizards'.

I crossed my arms, "Who else?"

He looked at them individually then looked waved his hand indicating for us to follow him.

Misty looked at Gantlos, "Great, now we're in trouble with our manager because of you _and_ we lose our best friend. How much more damage can you make?"

We followed Jason over to the punch table were he handed each of us a glass, "There is something you girls aren't telling me."

"They're taking Rocksand tomorrow," May blurted out. I slapped my forehead with my other hand to keep from pouring punch on myself.

"They're _not_. Are you sure?"

We all nodded our heads as he continued, "Did you ask them why?"

I looked at the girls and they shook their heads, but Sierra nodded, "Duman said he felt a connection with Rocksand."

"Que?" I said as I looked at her confused, "You mean he _likes_ me?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, we'll see what we have to do. I'll meet you four at the Frutti Music Bar tomorrow, okay?" We nodded our heads again as we went back to our table. We all sighed as we rested our glasses on the table and put our heads on our arms. Slowly, all of us looked up at Duman.

"Explain."

He turned to May, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh you know," Misty said as she glared at him, "what we're talking about."

"You honestly think I didn't hear you when you said you felt a connection with Rocksand," Sierra said as a matter of factually. "Remember, you said it while she was unconscious and after I said Ogron had felt a connection with me?"

Duman's eyes widened and I shook my head, "Heart of Stone."

The girls looked at me, "Really? You honestly think that song relates to this."

"Think about it. The lyrics and our situation right now and if you don't see a connection, speak now." I looked at each girl, but they all stayed quiet.

"That's what I thought. He won't admit it, even if he wants to," I shrugged my shoulders as the girls all looked at the entrance, "What?" They pointed to a figure at the entrance and it was leaning on the door looking at me. I choked on my punch as Sierra pat my back.

"What is he doing here?" He beckoned me over as the girls shrugged. I got up and slowly approached him as he stood up straight.

"Hey, Mark. What're you doing here?"

He smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He put his hands around my waist and hugged me back, and I could feel him smiling.

"I wanted to talk to you. Rocksand, tell the truth. Do you still love me?"

I looked up at him, "...Your answer is my answer, Mark. Do you still love me?"

I saw him smirk, but before I could retort, he leaned down and kissed me. A long, sweet, kiss that you never get tired of. I missed his taste so much and I could tell by the desperation in the way he responded, he missed mine too. When he pulled away he looked lovingly in my eyes.

"Does that answer your question?"

I laughed, "Does that answer yours?"

He hugged me and I layed my head on his chest, "So your mine again?"

I looked up at him and quickly pecked him on the lips, "Yes, I'm yours again."

The girls quickly rushed over to us with my purse in hand. They handed it to me as the wizards walked up behind us.

"They explained everything to us while you were gone and its time to go now." Misty handed me my purse and turned me around, "See ya, Mark. Go to the Frutti Music Bar tomorrow, okay?" The wizards walked out first and then they smoked away.

"Who were they?"

I rolled my eyes, "The wizards in disguise. Didn't you guess that?"

He kissed me on the cheek as we all left. We went all the way back to the hotel and we changed into our night gowns as there was a knock at the door.

"Coming!" I said as I reached the door knob. I opened it to reveal the wizards, "Might I ask what you're doing here? I still have another day."

Ogron pointed behind me and I cautiously turned around to see Sierra, "I asked them to come." I moved out the way as the wizards walked into our hotel room. Sierra sat on one couch and the wizards sat on the other one. I crossed my arms and glared at Sierra.

"¿Por qué están aquí?"

Sierra and I would always speak in Spanish when we spoke about things other people didn't need to hear. I was talking to Misty, we would speak in Italian, and if I spoke to May, we would speak in French.

"Este es un asunto que hay que discutir, Rocksand."

"¿Por qué debería escuchar una palabra de lo que tiene que decir?"

"¡Cállate, las niñas están durmiendo."

"What are you saying?" We both looked at Gantlos.

We both silently yelled in silent, "¡Cállate!"

I turned to Sierra again, "Les daré cinco minutos."

"Diez."

"Multa," I sat down next to Sierra and looked at her, "Whenever you're ready."

She exhaled, "We're the only mature ones in the group so we have to discuss this without the other two."

I turned to Ogron, "Your turn."

"As you know tomorrow is-"

"My last day," I cut him off before he could continue, "I already know this. What is it?"

"If you can prove to us that you need to-" Duman said as Ogron finished his sentence.

"We'll let you stay."

I looked at Sierra with hope and she nodded, "That's what they told me at the wedding."

"So all we need to do is show you what I can do here and what would fall apart without me?"

"Yes."

I frowned, "But I can't do that."

Sierra looked at me worriedly, "What do you mean you can't do this?"

"I _mean_, I don't know what I can do for you all, you have to prove it to them, not me."

Sierra nodded as the wizards disappeared, "Don't worry, Rocky. We'll handle this, and you'll stay, I promise."

_Next day_

We all went to the Frutti Music Bar, where we were supposed to meet Jason. May saw him by the bar and we went up to him.

"What is it, Jason? You told us to meet you here," Misty said as we followed him outside.

"I can answer that," I turned to Sierra, "The wizards told me that they would let Rocky stay if we could show them that we need her. So I called Jason and told him so _now_"

"You four are going to have a concert at the park." I smiled.

"Thanks, Jason. You're the best," I hugged him and he laughed as he hugged me back.

"Anything for my Sparks. Now we have to wait until they set up the stage and your microphones."

"Microphones?"Misty looked at him confusedly, "So we're only going to be singing?"

"Yep, you _can_ do that, right?"

"Of course we can," I said confidently, "You can count on us."

"Good because we have an hour before you go on. I sent your clothes to your hotel room and the makeup artists will be there in a few minutes, so go get ready."

"Got it, now all you have to do is tell the Winx and the Specialists to come too and to put up a Facebook invite on the wall," Misty said as she pulled my arm and May pulled Sierra's.

_One hour later_

We were in the limo, heading to the concert. It was outdoors, so we wore sandals. Our outfits were tops that showed our belly buttons and a jean skorts. I wore a light blue top, Sierra wore a pink one, Misty wore yellow, and May wore green. We looked out the window to see about a over hundred people in the park. The stage set up and the band doing sound checks. All that was missing was us.

"You girls ready?" I looked at the girls and they had their heads facing the windows. They looked at me and smiled sadly.

"Ready as we'll ever be," May said as she put her headset microphone on and adjusted the mic. The others and I did the same as the limo stopped and the driver came around and opened our doors. I could hear Stella in the background.

"Wow, they have someone open their doors, too? Being famous must be fun on Earth," I smiled as the door opened and everyone cheered as Misty got out. Then May. Then Sierra, and I went after Sierra. We all turned our mics on and smiled at the crowd. I swear I saw the wizards in disguise, so it was show time.

"You guys ready to rock!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm almost done with this story so please go on my profile and vote so I can see if everyone wants me to make a sequel. If there are enough yes's, then I'll say in the last chapter that I'm doing a sequel.<strong>

**thnx,**

**winxluv**


	14. My Final Concert?

There was cheering everywhere, so I knew it was time.

"Okay, now I have a minor announcement before we start," May said as we stepped on the stage.

"There are four people here who want to take Rocksand away forever. What do you think about that?" The crowd started boo-ing as I silently laughed to myself. I cut May off before she continued.

"Its true, but they'll let me stay if we can prove that I need to stay. Now who's gonna help us?" The crowd cheered and Roxy waved to me and smiled. I waved back as I smiled at the crowd.

"Now this is how its gonna work," Misty said as she smiled her pretty smile to the crowd, "We're gonna say two song options and you all will vote on what we sing, okay?" Everyone started chanting Spark and I laughed.

"The first options are Strut or Dance me if you can. Who wants Dance me if you can?" About half the crowd cheered, "Who wants Strut?" The crowd got a little louder.

"Apparently Strut wins, are you ready?" The crowd cheered as I turned around to see Mark, Andy, and Ryo at the instruments. I quickly turned off my mic and went to Mark.

"You guys are playing for us?" He smiled at me. Gosh, he is _so_ cute.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world. Now go, Ryo's about to start," I smiled at him as I turned my mic back on and ran back up to the girls.

* * *

><p>Italics=Rocksand<p>

Underline=Sierra

Bold=Misty

Regular=May

*=All

You can breath in the music the city makes

**Move by the rhythm the Gypsies play**

_Deep inside, it comes alive_

There is a whisper that feeds your soul

_Words so beautiful like a Spanish rose_

'Til you're hypnotized, that's when you've arrived

*You've gotta strut like you mean it

Free your mind

It's not enough just to dream it

Come on, come on get up*

_When you feel it_

*Its a chance to shine

Strut like you mean it

Come on, come on, come on*

_I'm in the pavement, kicking through the streets_

**To wonder like Picasso in the Barcelona heat**

Passion is the fashion, and life is poetry

Welcome to another world where every heart can beat

*Get a different tempo, there's never a wrong one*

Never a wrong one

_Never a wrong one_

*Feeling to a crescendo*

You know the journey's just begun

*You've gotta strut like you mean it

Free your mind

It's not enough just to dream it

Come on, come on get up*

_When you feel it_

*Its a chance to shine

Strut like you mean it

Come on, come on, come on*

(Instrumental)

*Hey feel the flow, when you just can't move no more

The city wants to show you somethin', somethin'

A heart unfolds, and you would never know

Barcelona soul, so somethin', somethin' good is comin', is comin', yah*

Everybody knows that somethin' good is comin' on

*You've gotta strut like you mean it

Free your mind

It's not enough just to dream it

Come on, come on get up*

When you feel it

*Its a chance to shine

Strut like you mean it

Come on, come on, come on

You go to strut

Come on, come on, get up

Strut! Come on, come on

* * *

><p>As the music stopped the crowd screamed and I looked at Ogron with approval, but he shook his head.<p>

"Next options are Dance me if you can or Breakthrough," before Misty could say one option first, the crowd chanted Breakthrough.

"Okay then, that was easy"

* * *

><p>Italics=Rocksand<p>

Underline=Sierra

Bold=Misty

Regular=May

*=All

(_Oooh Yeah mmm breakthrough_)

_Up down spinnin' all around_

_Fly high, fallin' to the ground_

_Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

_Time keeps skippin' out of beat_

_Left, right, trippin' on your feet_

_Life is like a string of cloudy days_

(Here we go)

**Sometimes it's raisin' your voice**

**Sometimes it's makin' some noise**

**Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong**

**Whenever you can't see the light**

**Whenever there's no end in sight**

**Keep on movin' on**

**Keep on movin' on**

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's time I breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause every day I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

*Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through

Shake it 'til you make it 'til you're breakin' on through

Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through*

_Stop, still take another breath_

_Roadblock, move it to the left_

_Get around whatever's in your way_

_Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces_

_Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers_

_It's gonna be your turn to play_

_Gonna be your turn to play_

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight (Here we go)

Keep on moving on

Keep on moving on

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause every day you're getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

Rapper:

[I can see it in the blind site

Movin' through the limelight

Groovin' to my music I'ma use it when the time's right

Hopin' I can do it through

The shadows I can shine bright

Usually in life there's one shot

And this is our night

Listen to the rhythm we givin' and it'll make you

Start pushin' through barriers It'll take you

Wherever that you wanna go

Never too late to

Keep pushin' 'til you breakthrough]

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong _(world it was wrong)_

Whenever you can't see the light _(can't see the light)_

Whenever there's no end in sight _(no end in sight)_

Keep on movin' on

_Keep on movin' on_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_It's time I breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause every day I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

**Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through**

**Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through**

**Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through **(put your hands up)

**Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through **(put your hands up)

**Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through**

**Don't stop 'til you're breakin' on through **_(don't stop, don't stop, don't stop no)_

**Shake it 'til you make it you're breakin' on through**

**Don't stop**

_Here comes a breakthrough_

* * *

><p>I was getting a headache and its only 12. The crowd kept cheering so I looked over at Ogron, but he still shook his head.<p>

"Dance me if you can or Alice?"

_Dance_

"Alright, but after those two songs, we have to go. If Rocksand's leaving, then this is the last concert we will ever do," Misty said as the crowd moved away and we all got in the middle. They left a large open space for us to dance in.

"And we can't use her last day only singing," May, Misty, and Sierra went to one side of the space and I went to the other. Four backup dancers went behind me and two went behind the others.

* * *

><p>(the dance is on youtube. Search: Cheetah Girls Dance me if you can hq)<p>

Italics=Rocksand

Underline=Sierra

Bold=Misty

Regular=May

^=All except Rocksand

*=All

[Misty starts dancing as the music starts and soon the other girls and dancers join in]

_Are you sure that you're up for this? Do you think can handle it?_

_Its complicated, you might get frustrated._

_We got the moves that you've never seen. Lemme show you just what I mean._

_There's really no chance that you can do our dance._

_Can't keep up, can't keep up, no_

_Try to keep up, try to keep up, yeah_

_Can't keep up, can't keep up, no_

_Oh no, uh-uh, uh-uh, oh no, show me what ya got_

_Try to follow, watch me now_

_If you think that you know how then dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

_Get it together or fall apart, if you think its not that hard, then dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

_Dance me if you can_

_Dance me_

_Dance me if you can_

**I know you think that you're in control**_  
><em>

**But watch and learn 'cause this is how we roll**

^Work it just like this, let's see you try and do that^

What's the matter, can't you figure it out? 'Cause you look confused, mixed-up, no doubt

^There's really no chance that you can do our dance

Can't keep up, can't keep up, no^

Try to keep up, try to keep up, yeah

^Can't keep up, can't keep up, no^

Oh oh^,** come on, come on, ^**yeah yeah^**, show me what you got**

^Try to follow watch me now, if you think that you know how, then dance me

Dance me if you can

Get it together or fall apart, if you think its not so hard then dance me

Dance me if you can^

_Is that the best that you can do?_

_You're gonna have to try much harder_

**Now's the time to make your move, you know**

^Hey, hey, get ready

Hey, hey, let's go^

(Instrumental)

Yeah

Oh

That's right

Ah

La la la

Here we go

Oh

Huh, what?

Yeah, yeah

*Try to follow watch me now

If you think that you know how, then dance me

Dance me if you can

Get it together or fall apart, if you think it's not that hard, then dance me

Dance me if you can

Whoa

Everybody wants to win

Whats to win

If you think you can handle it, then dance me

Hey

Dance me if you can

Yeah

Never easy, that's the way

That's the way

If you think you got what it takes, then dance me

Whoa

Dance me if you can*

Dance me if you can

* * *

><p>I loved doing that song, and when Misty and I put our heads up again, everyone clapped and cheered. We hugged and we hugged our backup dancers, they did really good.<p>

"Okay, now as promised, we will sing Alice. What sucks is that _they_ still haven't changed their minds," I shrugged my shoulders and frowned. I smiled again as Misty hugged me, probably to make me feel better.

"Now we present, Alice." Sierra put her arm around my shoulder and squeezed me. These girls are like another family to me, I'll miss them _so_ much.

* * *

><p><span>Italics=Rocksand<span>

Underline=Sierra

Bold=Misty

Regular=May

**Trippin' out, spinnin' around**

**I'm underground, I fell down**

**I fell down**

**I'm freakin' out, where am I now?**

**Upside down and I can't stop it now**

**It can't stop me now**

**Oh oh oh oh**

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

When the world's crashing down

When I fall and hit the ground

I will turn myself around, don't you try and stop me

I, I won't cry

I found myself in Wonderland

Get back on my feet again

Is this real? Is it pretend?

I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by

I, I'll survive

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around, don't you try and stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

_I, I'll get by_

_I, I'll survive_

_When the world's crashing down_

_When I fall and hit the ground_

_I will turn myself around, don't you try and stop me_

_I, I won't cry_

* * *

><p>As the music stopped, I realized that I had tears in my eyes. Sierra and May all hugged me as the crowd cheered for the last time. I looked at Ogron, and it broke my heart when he shook his head, again. I looked Sierra in the eyes and shook my head. She gasped and looked at Ogron, but he shook his head again...<p> 


	15. I'm staying

_Rocksand's POV_

"I'm sorry everyone, but apparently, the people who are taking Rocksand have no hearts," Sierra said through the mic, "I'm sorry to say that Rocksand will be leaving tonight, and Spark will disappear."

Misty stood to the side, but when Sierra said I was leaving tonight, she exploded.

"No!" Everyone looked at her, including the wizards, "I'm not giving up my best friend, so you four can deal with it." She looked at me with sad eyes and spoke softer.

"She's been trying to prove to you that she's needed, but obviously he's too blind to see it. Rocksand is my best friend and you're just trying to make people suffer, like you usually do." Misty turned to the crowd.

"Do you all wanna know why you didn't see Rocksand for the past two days?"

"Don't Misty," May looked at her seriously, "It's not worth it."

"Not worth it? Is Rocksand worth it?" May stayed quiet at Misty's question, "That's what I thought. Honestly crowd, who wants Rocksand to stay?"

The crowd started to chant my name, "Rocksand! Rocksand! Rocksand!" I cried and laughed at the same time.

"Well, the people trying to take her away are the wizards of the black circle. I'm sure you all are familiar with them." The crowd looked around as the wizards glared at Misty.

"Don't look at her like that," they were surprised when I spoke up, "I realize that everyone wants me to stay, but it can't be helped. No matter how much I don't want to go, I have to."

I looked at Misty with sad eyes and opened my arms, "You can't be strong all the time, Mist." Her tears streamed down her face as she ran into my arms and hugged me. I rubbed her back as I glared at the wizards and wiped my eyes. I looked at Misty and smiled. I looked back at the crowd.

"Thank you for every fan or family member that came to support having me stay, but," I looked at the Winx and the Specialists, "I especially want to thank my friends."

Sierra and May came over to Misty and I and May spoke up, "What Rocksand doesn't know is that three people want to say a few things before we leave." I looked at her with confusion as Flora came on stage and took a cordless mic.

"Sorry for the surprise, but I couldn't see you leave without saying something," I smiled at Flora, she was so kind to me, along with the other Winx.

"Rocksand, its only been a week, but I feel I've known you forever. You befriended me and I realized how nice and funny you were. You always put your friends and family above yourself and you always did your best to do what's right. I speak for all the Winx when I say that we don't want you to go." She gave the mic to Mark and hugged me. She was such a sweet girl, its too bad I won't see her again.

"I guess its my turn," as Flora got off the stage, with the help of Helia, Mark spoke through the mic.

"Rocky, you are the best person I have ever met, and I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend," I laughed along with the crowd and shook my head as I looked up at him again.

"You were the person I put first in everything. That's how much I care about you. I know we've had our obstacles, but we've always pulled through it together. I hate it when we're apart for even a second, so the last thing I want is for you to be out of my life forever. I can't live without you," I softly cried as he gave the mic to the last person. I hugged him and he held me.

When I looked up, I kissed him tenderly and he responded with just as much passion. When we pulled away, he kept his arms around me and held me from behind. I turned to see Roxy.

"I'm guessing that I'm last to say my last words?" I laughed as she continued, "Rocksand, you were the best sister in the world. You always took care of me, you made sure I was safe, whenever I was in danger, the first thing you would do is ask who you're hurting." The crowd laughed, and so did the Sparks.

"You made sure that I was okay when I left the house or went to sleep before you did anything. Rocksand, I don't know what I would do without you there for me. If it wasn't for you, I don't know if I would be living anymore." I wrapped my arms around Roxy when Mark let me go. I laughed when she let me go. When she tried to leave, I gently pulled her arm back, signaling her not to go.

"You know what? I'm going to miss all of you too, especially you, Roxy. And I'm just glad you finally got over your stage fright," the crowd of people laughed, and so did Roxy.

"Well, I'm not scared anymore."

"I'm proud of you," I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Misty.

"See Ogron, we _do_ need Rocksand. All you have to do is say the word and all of this torture will be over, because I'm not giving up Rocksand without a fight. Come on everyone, LET HER STAY. LET HER STAY. LET HER STAY" Soon the entire crowd of people were chanting along with Misty. Roxy, Sierra, May, the Winx, everyone. I looked at Ogron and he looked back.

Both of us saying nothing, he simply nodded his head.

_I can stay?_

_Yeah, just make them stop chanting. Gantlos can't stand loud noises._

I laughed and nodded my head at Misty, "Are you staying?"

Everyone who was chanting stopped, waiting for my answer.

"Well, I talked to him and he said..."

"He said what!"

I laughed, "I can stay." When I said this, the crowd cheered louder than all of them mixed together.

_Now I see why Gantlos doesn't like loud noises._

_None of us do._

I laughed again at the side comment as the crowd started to chant.

"SPARK SPARK SPARK SPARK!"

Roxy got off the stage and went back to the Winx and I smiled at all of them and I mouthed "Thank you." They smiled at me as Sierra spoke up.

"Well, it seems that Ogron actually _does_ have a heart. Apparently this isn't a sad come together after all. Thanks everyone who came and we will be in Gardenia for another week!" The crowd cheered as we all got off the stage and turned off our mics. We handed them to Jason as we past him.

"Glad you're staying Rocksand."

"Me too."

_Sierra's POV_

I was so happy that my best friend was staying, but it wasn't like Ogron to just give up like that. When the Winx came over to us, I snuck away to see the wizards, who were still there.

"Why'd you do it?" They turned to look at me, but kept their composure.

"The deal was for you to prove that Rocksand was needed," Ogron stated simply.

"And apparently she is," Duman said as he looked longingly at Rocksand. I guess he really _did_ like Rocksand, but I couldn't let him keep her. She was my friend, and I'm not letting her go, not once.

"Why did you lie?"

He looked up at me, "What are you talking about?"

"You said you didn't like Rocksand, but you do."

"No I don't."

I put my hands on my hips and shook my head, "She didn't say it, but Misty told me that whenever you mentioned Rocksand, your heartbeat sped up."

He looked at me with astonishment and I rolled my eyes, "The fairy of vibrations."

He grunted and I sorta felt bad for him, even though I still wasn't gonna give him Rocksand, that's for sure, "You could always tell her."

"I'd rather not. And you better go back to your friends before Ogron changes his mind," I saw a hint of a smile on his face, the disguise spells working perfectly.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around Ogron's neck and hugged him, "Thank you." What surprised me is that he didn't resist; he wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"Just remember we'll be watching you four." I tensed, but quickly released my stress. I leaned forward to make it look like I was about to kiss him, but whispered instead.

"I wouldn't think otherwise." I quickly ran back to Rocksand and we hugged each other again. I didn't realize that Ogron was sensitive...for _me?_ I guess I'll never know for sure.

"Where were you?" Rocksand said as she giggled, "Today's not over yet and we're planning a huge party at the Frutti Music Bar, you _have_ _to_ come too."

I looked back behind me, but the wizards weren't there anymore. I turned back to Rocksand and smiled, "Well, I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled her beautiful smile at me, "Neither am I."

_Rocksand's POV_

We all walked to the Frutti Music Bar, where dad was waiting for Roxy and I. When we stepped in the door, he hugged us both at the same time.

"I was so worried about you girls. Are you okay?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah dad, we're okay."

"What happened?"

I cried and smiled,"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Thnk you everyone who read Spark and I'm happy to say that I might be writing a sequel. If you want me to, please vote on the poll that's on my profile<strong>

**bye**

**winxluv101**


	16. DELETION AN

**I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is not an update.**

**If you are reading this A/N, that means that I plan on deleting this story soon. I apologize for anyone who enjoyed this story, but I started writing fanfiction when I barely knew how to write stories, so a good portion of them aren't very good.**

**SI've decided to delete them and improve my writing style with new fanfictions. I'm willing to give this story away to anyone willing to have it, but I will have one or two conditions that I will explain in a private message.**

**Anyone wanting to take this story, please make the subject it's name and send me a PM.**

**Thanks!,  
>winxluv<strong>


End file.
